Shadow Hearts: Soul Wars
by Rivaille D'Anzelotte
Summary: Loki Conrad, a boy mysteriously cursed from childhood, is chosen to be a Harmonixer. He met new friends and encountered dark enemies. They are never normal. But even in the hearts of abnormality, there's always light to guide them in their paths. Almost everyone.
1. The Beginning of the Young Harmonixer

**Hi! This is Noel Strife, do you copy, readers? I'm inspired by the fanfic called "Shadow Hearts: Resurrection" by MisterNiku and it gave me inspiration about the story so I whipped out my own story of shadow hearts. This setting in the first chapter is before the first shadow hearts (Not Koudelka) in the Titanic which I'm also inspired by the Matilda in MisterNiku's story. There will be a few changes and twists in the story and it's Shadow Hearts based humor so I'm warning you: read at your own risk.**

**As always, there's a reward if you review. I'll give you a basket of fresh homemade cookies Yuri baked..!**

**So, let's get reading (and reviewing). Noell Strife, over and out. **

* * *

><p>Shadow Hearts: Soul Wars<p>

Chapter One: The Beginning of the Young Harmonixer

The infamous Titanic sunk down to the depths of the Atlantic Ocean on April 15, 1912. If not for that, the world would have been in complete turmoil and chaos. All because of a girl who became part of my story.

Loki Conrad, 1917

April 14, 1912, The Titanic upper deck, Atlantic Ocean

Loki Conrad closed the door of his bedroom and tiptoed quietly towards the stairs. He is a bright, curious boy of seven years old, with a baseball capped head, hiding his messy corn silk blonde hair, and has mysterious, emerald-green eyes. His parents always commented that he looks handsome in any way, which, by the way, annoys him. He doesn't want to be a kid anymore.

Loki at last saw the door leading outside. He was happy to see the sun again, always cramped in that dark room when he was in Russia. The upper deck is still empty apart from a few birds pecking away to find some scraps from yesterday nights buffet that was held here. Loki inhaled the ocean breeze and sighed happily. He wants to get away from batty old ladies like his aunt Ellen and from snooty old guys like his uncle Claro. They were his only relatives after his mother died and his father disappeared and never came back. They are rich and very boisterous of their money and wealth. When Loki arrived in their doorstep two years ago, he was forced to scrub every nook and cranny of the mansion and wash the dishes and sweep the floors and mop them up and tend the garden and everything that needs to be cleaned, scrubbed, washed, mopped, swept and tend to. It was a surprise to him that he was coming with them to their vacation to New York City in America. Maybe because they don't want him touching any of their possessions in the mansion.

Loki sat on a bench that is slightly wet from yesterday's rain. Maybe because they want him to stay miserable with them. Loki sighed at that thought and played with his white top for a while. That was when he heard the deck doors open. Loki suddenly stood up and quickly hid his top in case the person is either Aunt Ellen or Uncle Claro, demanding that he should call room service and clean their room. Instead, it was a young little girl with short, cute strawberry spin hair, and has sapphire blue eyes. She wears a white t-shirt with a cartoon character he doesn't know of, blue shorts, and light blue sneakers. "Hello. Beautiful day isn't it?" The girl said to him, smiling with her head tilted to one side. Loki felt his face burn red. Though he and his pals tease and trick girls this one is definitely not some girl to trick with. He nodded to her and tried his best to smile, but it only resulted a tiny grin. "Yeah, thought I just take a walk and look at the sun." Wait, that was stupid. Look at the sun? That was incredibly stupid. But the girl smiled again and clasped her hands as if in a prayer. "My name is Xion Marquez. What's yours?" Loki managed to crack up a small smile at her.

"I'm Loki Conrad. Loki for short."

"Conrad, huh? You're the guest of honor, right?"

"Whaddya mean? I'm just a servant boy."

"Really? The host said that the guest of honor is the Conrad boy, meaning you. Why would you be a servant when you're a rich and famous person in the whole world?" Xion replied, confused as him. Now he knew why Aunt Ellen and Uncle Claro brought him along, so they can snag some free tickets for themselves. Loki felt used and deranged. He hated it when they're using him for their selfish needs.

"It's very nice meeting you, but I have to go. Thank you I have the chance to meet you. If you ever need to talk to someone, my room number is 404 at deck number four. Good-bye, Loki." Xion waved and bowed and left. Loki just stared at the sea. He is the guest of honor, but then why would he be? Xion said that he is rich and famous. Maybe she's talking about his aunt and uncle. "I couldn't be rich and famous. I'm just an ordinary seven-year-old boy." Loki cheered himself up. He turned around to leave, only to go face-to-face with a cloaked figure. It towered over him, about 6 ft. tall, his cloak black with a hint of purple. Loki gasped. It doesn't have eyes. He was staring at an endless sucking dark space that eyes should have been. "W-who are y-you?" Loki stuttered, backing away with a terrified look in his face. The figure was quiet, his robes blowing in the breeze. Loki couldn't stop staring at the eyeless sockets. Finally, the figure raised a gnarled finger at him, straight at his heart.

"The question is, who are you?"

The question is like a bomb that exploded in him. Wait, who really is he? If he's rich and famous, why would he end up being a servant boy? Life had been really weird to him, the dreams, the people he kept seeing in the mirrors, the whispers he have been hearing in his head, and it all ended up screaming. Is he going insane? Is he going to die? More importantly, is he even a human being?

"Ow, my head…it hurts!" Loki yelled, clutching his head like a vice. Blood pounded in his veins in his temples, thinking that he is going insane. The figure just stood in front of him, staring him down with distaste. Loki's head is full of images of his memories. The time he was beaten up so badly he got bruises for a week, Uncle Claro whacking him with his belt when he accidentally spilled hot coffee in his polo shirt, his friends leaving him behind when they found out he was a servant boy, the time Aunt Ellen screamed in his face for breaking five plates and threw him in the cellar for a month, the time his dog, Zack, died because Aunt Ellen didn't want to feed him, all those painful memories that happened to him are real. Loki rolled and doubled over, screaming at the top of his voice, tears running down his skinny cheeks. "Make it stop!" He yelled, rolling around the deck floor, almost pounding his head. He then felt hands grasping him, clutching him, and someone slapped him. And someone was screaming to wake him up. "Wake up, stupid boy!" A sharp voice yelled over Loki's shouts and screams. Loki opened his eyes.

He was lying on the deck floor, drenched in cold sweat. Kneeling next to him are his snobbish aunt and uncle. They glared at him with fury he has never seen in his life. Uncle Claro looks like a cross between an old man, and a sun-bleached man. He has thick black hair and a thick black moustache, blue watery eyes, and a large nose. He wears clothes that look tight, but were incredibly loose to him. Like his last year's flannel shirt and cargo pants. Aunt Ellen just looks like a skeleton with a bit of meat, blood, veins, and flesh. She has silver gray eyes, brown, bushy hair, and has a pair of dentures that's got some spinach stuck in between. She wears a shabby blouse that matches her skeleton-y look, a long skirt that reached her ankles, and a pair of brown work boots. They have to look as poor as possible so that they can enter the free tickets spree. Beside him are a couple of people who have woken up because of his screams. Loki felt weird. He was quiet and clammy from screaming for such a long time. But the most important question is, where is that figure?

"Oh, Sebastian, my dear, we are so worried about you." Aunt Ellen gave him a reluctant hug, with Loki struggling to get away from her pointy, polished fingernails.

"Get off me! I'm not Sebastian! My name is Loki-"

"Oh, Sebastian, my son, you are tired that's why you're saying such words. Of course you're Sebastian De Laurel." Uncle Claro said quickly with a hint of pride in his voice. "_Go on with the story boy! Now! Or I will use my belt later on you."_ He added dangerously at him. Loki has no choice but to go along with it. He nodded all the way, making finer points to what his Aunt and Uncle will agree with. Finally, when they are a good hundred feet from the host's table, Aunt Ellen shook him harshly. "What were you doing boy?"

"Your aunt has been trying to find you all morning and you do this?" Uncle Claro snarled at him.

"Well, speak up!" The both of them yelled at him once they were in the elevator. Loki at last broke his trance and stared hard at the both of them in the eye.

"Why did you tell them that I'm Sebastian De Laurel? Why did you use me as a ticket free-giver to you? Why did you even bother to bring me along when you have a lot of money to spare? Can't you at least give me a bit of truth about myself?" Loki said quietly and calmly.

_SLAP!_

Aunt Ellen is a fierce woman with fierce sides. So she doesn't like sweet talk. "How dare you? How dare you talk all those nonsense about yourself in front of us? How dare you trash talk us when we're the ones that gave you clothing that you have worn today, food that is now in your stomach, education that is now in your dimwitted head!" Aunt Ellen screamed at him fiercely like she has the top of her game. Uncle Claro stood by the other side, trying to sink in the feeling of Loki being tortured, again.

The elevator ride is not smooth. Loki wanted more than ever to take the stairs than taking the elevator with his evil aunt and uncle. His left cheek is red and he tried to restrain the tears from slipping out of its ducts. If his aunt and uncle really hated him, then it's time for the time of his life, his freedom.

There's only one bed in their suite, a twin bed with fluffy pillows and a warm blanket. Aunt Ellen and Uncle Claro sleep in the twin bed, while Loki sleeps on the floor. He has a thin, ragged pillow and a dirty rag for his blanket. The lights were out now, leaving his aunt and uncle snoring at the top of their lungs, and Loki stuffing his fingers in his ear canals. He has to get away from this place, anywhere, just away from his terrible aunt and uncle. Maybe he should talk to Xion first before taking a small boat to the main land. No, she'll only stop him. But then maybe, she can come with him. Loki liked the idea. Together, they can travel around the world and get away from their families. He'll tell her that tomorrow. Loki smiled at that thought and rolled to his side to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Xion, you really sure you want to come with me?"<p>

It was noon already and the Titanic was speeding away into the cold Atlantic Ocean. Loki managed to sneak away from his relatives and, luckily, found Xion sitting on a bench, happily reading her favorite book.

"Of course I'm sure. You know I should have thought of that a long time ago. But the problem is, we're still kids, Loki." Xion said sadly, slowly settling her book down.

"How old are you, Xion?"

"Seven. I just turned seven today."

"What? Your birthday's today? Why won't you just say so?"

"Seven, huh? I'm seven-years-old too. But you know you're right. A couple of seven-year-olds travelling around the globe, that's a great story." Loki continued, right hand at the bottom of his chin and left hand supporting it.

"Maybe we should just wait for the ship to stop at the mainland and when no one is looking, we could escape." Xion suggested, reading her book again. That lit Loki's light bulb.

"Xion, that's a great idea! You're really smart, for a seven-year-old." They both laughed at that thought. Then suddenly, a man walked up to them. He was a strange man indeed. He wore a tucked in checkered white-and-blue shirt with a collar, brown cow-skin pants held together with a leather brown belt and a silver buckle, stylish white cowboy boots, you know, with the loose strings and the numerous aglets, a brown cowboy hat, a white kerchief held in the breast pocket, and, alarmingly, two silver pistols held in holsters at his sides. Xion skittered away from the bench and stood behind Loki, who was staring at the guy with slight interest. The man held up his hand, to shake.

"Hello, mate." He said in a strong, Australian accent. "My name is Anthony Fullbuster. Just thought I could chat with you two little folks." Loki frowned. This guy, he just came out of nowhere and just came here to talk to them. Something's up.

"What's ya name, kid?" Anthony said to Xion. The girl jumped when he spoke to her.

"X-Xion Marquez, Sir Anthony." Xion stuttered bashfully, staring at her feet.

"Aww, no. Just call me your good all mate, Anthony, kay? What about you, sonny?" It's Loki's turn now. He gulped before he spoke.

"Loki Conrad, Anthony." Loki said quietly, his mind racing for something. This guy is kinda familiar…

"Say, since we now became friends, let's says I'll treat you dinner later on the night. You allowed going out, Loki?" Anthony said to him, his eyes twinkling. Loki slowly nodded at that thought, thinking that he can abandon his evil relatives for a while.

"Good, then. I'll meet you two folks at the upper deck of the ship. Mind you, I want to give the two of you these." Anthony held up an assortment of leaves, talismans, keys, carvings, and feathers. He gave the strange objects to the both of them, examining each object one by one.

"This here is a Thera Leaf. This can heal your wounds." He examined a green leaf then gave it to Xion, who accepted it curiously. "This is a Mana Leaf. It can restore your magical power." He also gave it to Xion, which is a blood-red, maple leaf shape thingy. Loki wondered why he is giving that when they don't even have any magic. Maybe this guy is crazy. "And this is a Pure Leaf. Makes ya calm and less panicky when you're frightened." He held up a white leaf and also gave it to Xion. Loki pointed out the other objects. "Is that, a Soul Benediction?" He pointed at the golden carving of a woman with long hair. Anthony seemed to frown a little. "Yeah, but how do you know, Loki?" Loki shrugged.

"My mom used to scatter those in her table when she comes home late at night. She said that it keeps her away from poison and from panic…" Loki's voice trailed off as he looked down, too embarrassed to say anything else. "And not just from Poison and Panic, but also Petrification, Paralysis, Seal, Mental Breakdown, and Apathy. Don't forget the Deadly Poison when you're struck down with the Poison twice." Anthony said suspiciously at him. There is an awkward pause after that, that is, until Anthony shattered it.

"Well, I guess I should give the other things to you." He mumbled, fumbling into the objects. He pulled out a light, blue feather as he gave it to Xion.

"A Phoenix Feather. Can relive physical pain, but that is different from wounds. You'll get to that later." Anthony gave a tiny smile and took the talisman from his arms. "A Talisman of Luck. This will wake you up for an I-don't-know purpose. And lastly, a Third Key." He gave the talisman to Xion and held up a bronze, three slotted key. "Let's say that it speeds up your timings. This one's for you kid." Anthony placed the Third Key in the palm of Loki's hand.

"Why are you giving us these?" Xion said, placing all the objects in her hand-made pouch, which fitted snugly.

"You'll found out, later on tonight. See ya all later, Loki and Xion!" Then the guy stepped away from him and disappeared into the shadows.

"What a weird guy…" Loki whispered and Xion nodded.

"Are we going tonight?"

"Yeah. Something's up, and I wanna find out." Nikko said firmly, staring at the key.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the Star Hall at exactly 6:30. That should take some time for me to get out." Xion wondered and Loki agreed.

* * *

><p>"<em>We have been waiting for you, Loki…"<em>

_Loki opened his eyes and found himself in a graveyard. Not just any graveyard. It's his, graveyard. It was like his dream when his father was still around. The river of blood near the nearly-destroyed church, the gravestones with their proud symbols of different colors. Red, Blue, White, Violet, Brown, Green, and a new one. A black gravestone with somebody's name on it. Loki gulped down chocked tears. That somebody's name is awfully familiar…_

"_Big Brother!"_

"_No. You're not, him…" Loki hardly said it audibly, for he knew who that is behind him and he didn't even want to know._

"_Big Brother, why won't you look at me?"_

"_Because I don't believe that's you…" Loki felt a tear ran down his left cheek, which he hastily wiped it away._

"_Big Brother, you shouldn't be afraid of me, or them."_

_Loki was walking away now, towards the rusty, worn-out gates. But he stopped when he heard what his brother said._

"_Who do you mean them?"_

"_Your souls, Big Brother."_

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Boy!"<p>

Loki felt harsh tapping and got up as soon as the tapping reached his head.

"I and your aunt are going to the theater to watch Romeo and Juliet. You are to stay here." Uncle Claro said snootily.

"Yeah, you go ahead."

"You are not to ruin the sheets, pillows, or the bed."

"Okay."

"You are not to order any room service or touch the kitchen or even the mini bar."

"Sure."

"And I'm going to lock the door."

"You do that then, I don't care." Loki said as he closed his eyes, feeling the glare he received from his uncle. Two minutes later, he heard the door slam and a click of a lock being turned. Loki made sure that his aunt and uncle are really out, because sometimes they come back in the house forgetting their bag, jewelry, extra-makeup, polished shoes, and such. When he was really sure they're not coming back, he broke all the rules his uncle gave him. He opened the refrigerator and took a bunch of junk food and placed it in a knapsack he found under the bed. He popped open a fizzy drink and guzzled the whole can. Loki managed to open the mini bar cupboard with his Swiss army knife (He took the liberty in taking this from his uncle last year) and raided the Belgium chocolates. He also put some cash he found in a vault his relatives wanted (He knew the vault number which is very easy: 1, 2, 3, 4) and took at least five thousand cash. He knew this would be stealing, but it was enough to put all the damage they did to his life for two years. And lastly, in the vault stood a new, silver revolver. Loki, though seven years old, was not afraid of weapons much anymore. His father used to come home with a bazooka he found one night in some foreign land. Loki pocketed the revolver, a small wallet with change, (this is actually his aunt Ellen's, now he is stealing) and the Third Key that Anthony guy gave him. He almost forgot the dinner they're having tonight! Loki managed to fit everything he needed for the long journey he and Xion are going to have, and went to the closet for a change of clothes. Strangely enough, there are also clothes for seven year olds like him. He ripped his peasant clothes from his body and chooses comfortable, normal clothes. He chose a navy blue undershirt and a dark blue jacket, which he rolled up the sleeves because it's a bit too long for him, brown leather pants, and brown leather boots. He took off his baseball cap of his head, showing sprigs of messy, corn-silk blonde hair. His aunt Ellen always fussed about his unruly hair and took him to the barber's ever now and then. He replaced the baseball cap with a dark blue hood he found on the jacket. Now he looks ready for dinner.

Loki managed to open the door of his suite and quietly strode towards the stairs. Taking an elevator would be too risky and there's a catch that he'll run into his evil relatives there. Loki checked the clock next to the host's table. It's already 6:35 so he's five minutes late. Loki quickly walked towards the Star Hall, where dinner will be served at 7:00. He scanned the area for Xion or Anthony when he felt a sharp poke on his right shoulder.

"Ow, hey who's-?" Loki started but his mouth clamped tight with another hand. He realized it was Xion. She was wearing a purple coat with sleeves so big and long that ended up as giant cuffs on her arms. Under the coat she wore a leather top fastened with brown strings and a belt, she wore a pair of short, leather, brown shorts with the pouch she had earlier fastened to the belt hooks. Her blue sneakers were replaced with a pair of flaming red boots that cuffed by the rim. Her hair is no longer strawberry spin, but a deep black one, and it was braided into long pig tails that trailed from her hair to her thighs, her eyes were no longer sapphire blue, but deep burgundy orange. She also looked a little older now, like about, fifteen-years-old. Loki thought she looked a bit a 'stand-out' to the crowd, but her eyes were telling him something, something serious.

"Shayon? Wut tis it?" Loki muffled, not trying to get away. Xion took Loki by the elbow and steered him towards a corner. There in the shadows stood Anthony. His face worried and panic-stricken.

"Loki! I'm so glad you're alright!" And Anthony did the weirdest thing he had ever done. He hugged him. Loki struggled to get away from the guy and ended up landing on his butt.

"Ow, this hurts." He moaned painfully as he was supported by Xion, who said, "Anthony, we have to get out now! They're coming…" Xion whispered, scarred of letting the words out of her mouth.

"Who's coming?" Loki asked, not getting anything that's going on.

"Luxord and Luxy. Twin siblings that posses Dark powers. They're coming to get you." Anthony pointed to Loki, who stood dumbstruck.

"W-why? What did I do to them?" He almost yelled it out, not completely believing it.

"Your parents were the ones who killed their parents. That's why your mother died at no such notice, and your father disappeared because he's in hiding." Xion replied, shifting her eyes from the left to the right.

"Anthony here has saved my life when a shadow tried to eat me."

"Wait, a shadow tried to eat you?" Loki said incredulously.

"Yes, that's true. Anthony shot down the shadow and told me everything, the part of the dinner, the strange dreams you're occurring, the people you can see while others cannot, the graveyard…"

"You knew about the graveyard in my dreams?" Loki shot his question to Anthony, who nodded.

"But right now, we really need to get out of here and get to the mainland as quickly as possible. Oh my god…" Xion's eyes bugged out as if it was ready to pop out of its sockets. "Anthony, they're here." Xion said finally, visibly shaking.

"Right. Loki, here take this." Anthony gave him a necklace, with a blue, shell-like crystal hanging. "You have to wear this, it'll give you protection. And also this," He then handed out a pair of shining, black gloves, with a small diamond encrusted each on one finger to the other. "It's your father's, they'll be very useful if you lost us. Okay then, let's get outta here." Loki put on the gloves, which gave him warmth from the air conditioning. He then swiftly followed Anthony and Xion out of the crowd, from the Star Hall, from his relatives…

"Brother! I found him!" A girlish voice came from the other side of the corridor Anthony, Xion and Loki were in. The shadows melted away, revealing a young woman standing near the doors. Loki and the group stopped. The young woman looked very pretty, except the fact that she and her brother are gonna kill hm. She had curly black hair tied into a long braid behind her back and had deep lilac eyes. She wore a black dress with a gauzy look of someone who is going to be executed.

"Ahahahaha! Now look what we have here, hmm? A couple of scum who entered a death's trap, hmm?" She especially eyed Loki, who was glaring so fiercely that he couldn't see a thing.

"Hello, Conrad. I haven't seen your mother and father for awhile, hmm? Ahahahaha! Well, why would I? They are lower than scum anyway. Ahahahaha!" Loki couldn't take it anymore. Because of this woman, this woman, she had hunted his father for two years, all because of revenge. And now she's here, mocking him and his parents like they're nothing more than lowly scumbags.

"You…" Loki started, slowly, deliberately, and angrily pointed his right finger at her, the golden diamond twinkling in the light. "You…you…" Anger pounded in him, and unknown to him, a dark aura is forming around him, casting of a black eerie glow. "You dirty, low-life, fucking bitch!"

If a mother found out her child is speaking dirty words, of course she'll discipline them. But not in this situation.

At those words, Loki's body shattered in millions of pieces, fragments. Xion and the woman in black gasped, while Anthony stared, anxious and a bit excited. From the spot where Loki was, a new figure began to form. And it looked exactly like Loki.

"Xion, **this** is the original Loki." Anthony whispered excitedly.

The 'original' Loki did look like Loki, except that he's as old as Xion and he had flaming red-orange hair and his emerald eyes have turned into jade green ones. The clothes he has been wearing were changed into something more suitable for his age. Like a black jacket with white fur trimming, black shirt, black leather pants, and gold-trimmed black boots. The necklace he had been wearing turned white with the chain gold. He also wore wide, triangular, blue-tinted glasses, which shields him from too much sunlight. This Loki is very different from the old Loki.

"Heh, backing out now, bitch? For that, I'll take you on." Loki gripped the black gloves firmly in place, eyes glinting for battle. The way he said it, so laid-back and relaxed that he is facing one of the most dangerous dark masters in the world. "How dare you call me that?" The woman screamed in fury, ball-fisted and clearly wanted to rip him limb by limb.

"I already heard that from my stupid aunt Ellen a million times already, so no harm done." He sneered, almost laughing.

"Don't you know who I am, dimwitted boy? I am Luxy, daughter of the greatest dark magicians of the world!" Luxy shouted proudly to the heavens, laughing maniacally.

"Well, who cares? I am Loki, son of the parents that you hunted down and I'm out for revenge and am currently going to kick Luxy's greatest dark ass in the whole world!" Loki countered back, ready to fight, grinning from ear to ear.

"Xion, this is our cue!" Anthony called out to her, who nodded, taking out her whip. Anthony meanwhile, took out his pistols and loaded them up with golden bullets.

"Huh? You wanna fight with me?" Loki asked the two, who nodded quickly.

"You are going to be sorry, Conrad! When I wipe that smirk from your face, I promise that you will never live again!" Luxy screamed, taking out a wand with a skull at the grip.

"Fine then, I won't care. Because I know you're not gonna live to do that anyway." Loki said, nonchalant. His black gloves have turned into blades for punching and his insides are excited to fight again.

"You little brat! Fated Day's End!" Luxy pointed her wand to Loki, and fireballs appeared from the sky and began hurtling him with their fiery spheres. Loki dodged most of it, but got four hits in the end. At that point, Xion jumped from her spot and landed a hit at Luxy with her whip. Blood spurted at the floor, making it wet and sticky. Anthony casted 'Rage' and 'Shield' at Loki, who, in turn, punched and kicked Luxy at the gut, which took of massive damage thanks to Anthony. Luxy then pointed her wand to Xion. "Stupid girl! How dare you lay a finger on me! Black Hole!" The corridor lost its light and a huge black hole opened under Xion's feet. Xion screamed as she was sucked in and air was quickly sucked out of her. "Guys, help…me-!" Xion choked, clearly almost out of breath. Anthony surged forward to help but was stopped by Loki's arm.

"No, you keep hitting her. I'll help Xion." Anthony nodded as he shot Luxy with his pistols. Purple lines shot up to Xion as she choked. It reached her thighs, then her stomach, up to her arms and shoulders-

"What the hell? Xion, its okay. Come on, look at me." Her eyes were heavy now, as the purple lines finally reached her neck and sprawled over her face. "Loki, please…" Xion breathed heavily. Loki, for the first time, felt sorry for someone. For someone he cared since yesterday, at the upper deck, which is precisely noon, in a seven year olds body. "Come on, Xion. We're gonna bust out of here, right? You promised that, remember?" Loki tearfully smiled at her, forgetting Luxy and Anthony and the fight they got into. All it mattered to him now is to protect Xion from anything. Xion smiled weakly. "Help Anthony, I-I'll be fine. A s-simple soul benediction will soothe t-this…" Loki gave her a last small smile before he took off, screaming "I don't even own this crap!" and landed a punch on Luxy's face. Luxy staggered away, her face contorted in rage and blood sputtered from her cheeks. "You bastards…I'll let you go away for now. But if I see you all again, I won't do the same mistake." Luxy breathed heavily as she melted away in the shadows, giving off a maniacal but somewhat shaky laugh. "And I won't do the same mistake twice too! I'll kick your butt the next time we see each other." Loki yelled at her, expecting a response, except that it got quiet.

"Loki!" Anthony shouted at him, beckoning him to Xion, whose body seems to be in perfect condition. The purple lines disappeared and she looked calm and peaceful.

"How is she?" Loki strode towards them and checked Xion's pulse.

"She's fine. The soul benediction took off the lines and I boiled her up some Thera tea. She'll be alright if we got to the mainland." Said Anthony, who is wiping his hands with the kerchief from the sticky Thera tea paste.

"Okay, then. I'll carry her and you find a boat." Loki added. Loki stooped down low, gently placed his hand under Xion's head, the other one supporting her legs, and easily lifted her up.

Suddenly, the ship began to shake, and water sputtered from a pipe next to them and drenched Anthony with cold water. Loki would have laughed out loud or stare at him apprehensively if not for the loud, sickening groan they just heard from the lower deck. Then they heard a formal voice coming from a speaker. "Passengers of the Titanic, we are experiencing major problems here in the gear section. We would like you to escort yourselves calmly to the middle deck and please evacuate the premises as soon as possible." Anthony and Loki looked at each other, their faces flushed with horror. "Damnit! Of all the things that they are _experiencing_," Loki stressed the word while running in a flight of steps towards the middle deck boats. "We are running with our heads filled with stupid imaginations of us dying. Well, that can't be helped." He said as they reached the boats. Tremendous crowds of people waved in, trying to get to the boats first while kicking their captor's heads once in a while.

"How are we going to the mainland now? There's too many of them!" Anthony particularly yelled when a woman bustled away, punching him square in the nose. Loki stretched his mind for an answer, which by the way was annoying him. But something lit his light bulb.

"Anthony, I got an idea. Follow me." Loki whispered excitedly, trying to break the crowd and taking the flight of steps towards the upper deck. The cowboy curiously followed. Soon, they came upon a large balcony, overlooking the bright, silver moon. Loki then handed Xion to Anthony. "Here, hold her, and watch this." He closed his eyes and drew all the power he can take. Soon, blue light danced around him as his body parts began to change. His ears were tall and long, his legs covered with webbed covering, his fingers flexed, showing of four pairs of sharp blue talons, he had magnificent, soft blue wings that stood to his side, his eyes changed to a dark, velvety purple, all in the while that his body color is now midnight blue. Finally, the light ended and he emerged as a half bird, half reptile. "Whoa, must be a new soul then. Come on, hop on to my back and we can fly to the mainland." Anthony had his mouth gaped.

"What kind of soul is this?" He said while he securely hoisted Xion up on his back, which is surprisingly big and flexible.

"Must be a new wind type. I dunno, I'll check it up later. Now then, shall we?" Loki stretched his wings and took off. Cold wind blasted at them as he soared away from the ship. Anthony managed to look back, and to his horror, the ship was now half sunk to the Atlantic Ocean. "You know, we could have helped…" He sorrowfully whispered, clutching Xion and Loki firmly. "What was that?" Loki asked, his head turned to him. "Nothing."

Thus, the Titanic sunk down to the cold waters of the Atlantic. Some people who had evacuated successfully have told rumors about them seeing a creature fly off to the sky with a cowboy dressed man, and an unconscious teenage girl. Such occurrences of these are rare. It was true that the cowboy man and the teenager were checked in the Titanic, but it said that they died. These records were burned and were recovered, somehow, strangely, by the two with a young man, who had no knowledge that he truly existed in this world.

-Anthony Fullbuster, 1917

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? If you compare it to MisterNiku's story, they're kinda the same right? I said KINDA okay? If there's some reactions... And, yeah. Loki is Karin's and Nicolai's son. Confusing right? You'll get to that point later on in the next several chapters.<strong>

**Characters so far (Sorry, I got this from MisterNiku too.. Hey I'm not a copy cat, yet.)**

**Name: Loki Conrad  
><strong>**Element: Dark  
>Weapon: Diamond Encrusted Gloves<strong>

**Name: Xion Marquez  
><strong>**Element: Water  
>Weapon: Whip<strong>

**Name: Anthony Fullbuster  
>Element: Fire<br>Weapon: Twin Pistols**

**Noelle Strife, over and out.**


	2. The Key to the World's Destruction

**This is Noelle Strife, do you copy? Hi, sorry for the very long wait. School is torturing me while I do this late at night. I'm going to introduce you a new member to the Party. And he has a vital importance to the story. And one more thing, I'm just a 14 year old girl who does not own Shadow Hearts or any of the series. Just some posters and a few rare stuff. Oh yeah almost forgot. About Luxord and Luxy, I just got them from KH2 and it's kinda a very cool bad guy name don't ya think? Warning: Shadow Hearts Based Humor so please read at you own risk.**

* * *

><p>Shadow Hearts: Soul Wars<p>

Chapter Two: The Key to the World's Destruction

"The sword Excalibur is only a myth, but in truth it is not. Stuck in the middle of a deserted lake, it waited for the chosen one to free it from its hard and heavy prison. Even if it will wait for a thousand years to find the chosen hand, or the 'key'."

-Xion Marquez, 1919

* * *

><p>"<em>Brother, please look at me."<em>

"_Shit, Life, you know I won't! I just can't." Loki kneeled down on the dirty graveyard floor, his head bowed with tears streaming from his eyes._

"_Is it because you still blame yourself? For the house, Vita, Cocoa, and me?"_

"_YES! Isn't that obvious?" Loki stood up, infinite fury and anger steamed in his ears, but he still couldn't turn to look at him. "All these years I've been tracking down those sons of bitches that killed mom and dad and now I was this close to…to…WRRAGHHH!" He punched the nearest gravestone with such force that it crumbled and puffed dust, which resembled itself later on. He stumbled down back on the floor, crying out his grief he kept in his heart for so long. "Life, I'm so…so…sorry." He wept and cried, kneeling on the floor like forever. Life, his brother, slowly crept up to him, patted his back and said,_

"_Your souls will give you guidance for now on. You should be able to be responsible with yourself, okay, big brother?" Life whispered before he disappeared in a puff of clear, white smoke, leaving Loki whimpering and weeping._

* * *

><p>October 22, 1918, Wales, Europe<p>

Loki was not having the time of his life.

Except for the fact that he will stay with Xion till sunset, but that doesn't count the heat that is half baking, half roasting his body.

He and Xion stood outside a large, somewhat strange house that stands near the Neameton Ruins. Three years ago, those ruins were still, well, un-ruins. A large fortress hung up on the heavens and a group of people destroyed it, saving humanity and the entire race. The guy, the leader, is like Loki. A Harmonixer. He is the one that nearly destroyed Shanghai and was known to have a fierce mouth, just like Loki. "Well, what a coincidence then, can we move now, Anthony?" He barked this to the cowboy when they were travelling. Now they were standing outside with their nearly mushy, more preferably, half baked heads from the heat, with the cowboy inside talking to some strange old goat who looks like a deaf skeleton with bits of skin still hanging. At first glance, Loki nearly barfed at the sight of him, now he is very dizzy from the sun's rays. Xion took the pleasure in taking him outside while the two talk of the events. Apparently, Loki have been noticing that they are going in, what Anthony calls, Soul Missions. They just go to any place where there are plenty of monsters to take their souls and kill them and take the desired soul to their client, who in turn gives them loot or cash. But this seems very important to Anthony, since that they travelled from Boston to Wales.

"Loki, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time…" Xion stood in front the panting, sweaty Loki. Loki's eyes widened when she kneeled before him and started rummaging at her neck. Loki meanwhile, was staring and saving the sight of Xion's deep cleavage, who didn't wear a bra since last Wednesday. Unfortunately for him, Xion finally took a necklace which is Loki's necklace. The white crystal with the gold chain.

"This necklace, some guy told me it's called a Periapt. It stores all the monster souls we encountered. But why give this to me?" Loki's brow furrowed and his brain gears are slowing starting to move again as he thought about it.

"Well, I thought it looks pretty for you, and it was your birthday so I thought of it giving it to you. And, uhm…" Loki turned red while Xion giggled.

"Oh, so that's why. But you have to wear it anyway. It protects you from your souls, remember?" Xion tilted her head to one side and smiled. Loki remembered those words from his dead brother, Life.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Hey! I am right!"

"Yeah right!"

"Why, you…!"

"Ow! Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Stop it! Ow! Stop pulling my hair!"

_Meanwhile…._

"So, Roger. When do you plan the 'plan' then?" Anthony said while sipping his cup of tea, barely hearing the sounds of strangled ow's and insults from outside.

"It will be ready anytime! Problem is, you can't turn back from it once it starts." Roger Bacon said, an alchemist and warlock. Anthony stopped and thought for awhile then he said, "Okay. Xion is ready every time so it's no problem, but Loki, well, he is a problem. I mean, going to sleep for a year will seem like he will be as insane as a crazy wizard. That's not you." Anthony added quickly when he saw the look on Roger's face.

"You'll have to talk to him then. I have to ready the pods, either he wants it or not." Roger heaved himself heavily from his favorite armchair and walked towards the secret lab he had, where there's a station for his air ship and a room for the sleeping pods he made just last month for Anthony, Xion, and Loki, to sleep for a year. Anthony was all by himself, hearing the choked sounds from outside clear as water.

"Loki, you stupid bastard!"

"I said I'm sorry! Do I have to tell that fifty times?"

Anthony shook his head. Xion and Loki are obviously having a crush on each other, yet they always fight from some small thing.

"Xion, let go of Loki's hair, now." Anthony demanded while he helped Xion's to his feet, while leaving the conceited Loki alone.

"So, what did that old goat tell ya?" Loki said, massaging his gravity-defying hair. Anthony still couldn't tell him like a man.

"Well, uh, we should go inside. Roger is going to make us stronger by making us sleep, okay? Is that alright, Lo-? WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?" Anthony burst angrily as he swiveled his head left to right.

"He was here awhile ago…There he is!" Xion pointed to the woods, where she can barely see his flaming red hair dodging the branches as he ran. Anthony and Xion started to run. They dodged down trees until they reach a steep trench cut from the damage the fortress did when it crash landed in Wales. Loki was just in front of them until he fused himself to an rainbow colored bird-like creature and soared into the skies until he reached the other side of the trench. He then fused back and took off deep into the woods, leaving Anthony and Xion fuming to themselves.

"He was afraid to sleep. That's why he can't sleep normally as ours." Xion breathed, completely out of breath. Anthony nodded, taking out his navigation map, a yellow arrow moving fast in the forest. "Loki will come back, and Roger will take care of him and put him in the sleeping pods. For now, we should start to sleep now. I can sense it." Anthony stared fixedly at the ruby red sky. "Flynn is out there. And Loki will meet him, and they'll end the War together."

* * *

><p>Loki didn't dare look back, even if running away is childish. He couldn't stand sleeping, because he will see his little brother Life again. He and Life are twins, but he died at the age of five, along with their nursemaid Vita and their cat Cocoa, in a house fire. Their mansion was big and sprawling, but it turned into smoldering ruins after their cat accidentally overturned the oil lamp and set the curtains blazing. He and Life were sleeping in their beds when they heard Vita screaming and the scent of something burning. Their only chance of escape is through their window, but as Loki climbed down the vine that snaked through the roof, the ceiling gave way and crashed on top of Life. It was the worst nightmare Loki ever had, and then he was forced to live with his terrible aunt and uncle, then it lead to Xion and Anthony…<p>

Loki stopped in front of the road that is leading towards the dock. Maybe he can go home. No, go home and live with those stupid people? Nope. Not gonna happen. Maybe he'll go somewhere far and build his own home there. But he doesn't have much cash now. Maybe he can go back, and sleeping maybe a little fun. He overheard Xion and Anthony discussing about sleeping for a year to abstain their age to find the so called 'key'. This person, will be of age next year, and while at that, they need to search for him to destroy this thing called Malice. That was all Loki heard, then he received a slap from Xion when she found him accidentally peeking into her skirt.

Loki sighed and walked towards the docks. That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Loki, please come back with us. Anthony and Xion really need you." A somewhat raspy voice said to him as Loki whirled around and jerked the hand off. Roger somehow managed to catch up with him God-knows-when.

"I don't want to go back, old man. Sleeping may be normal to you, but to me, it's hell." Loki snarled angrily as he kept walking towards the nearest boat.

"And do you expect Xion to be happy when she found out you're leaving? Is that enough to avenge your family's death?" Roger said quietly, hands calmly clasped at his back. Loki stopped.

"H-how did you k-know a, about my f-f-family?" Loki strode towards him and his right hand found his throat. Roger didn't even struggled or yells at him. He just remained calm, even if his eyes are now bulging from their sockets.

"I'll explain everything to you, Loki. And Anthony and Xion will participate." Roger said calmly while Loki slowly let go of the old man. Loki then nodded as Roger lead him back to the house, to his lab, to the remaining sleeping pod, and shut Loki's pod to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Twelve Months Later, Austin, Texas…<em>

"More beer here!" A burly man with bulging muscles waved his meaty hand to the waitress. "Coming right up sir!" The oh so cute-and-innocent waitress winked at his direction before scooping up two empty large glasses into her tray as she hummed to herself while walking to the bar, where a blonde, young American boy stood wiping glasses. His eyes were somewhat bored with glum; his piercing blood red eyes were dull like his expression. His loose polo shirt was unbuttoned from the heat, showing his light yellow undershirt and his cargo pants are brown and dusty. Flynn Bracker his name is; nineteen years old who lives in the bar with his little sister, Sophie Bracker. Their father is in the military, or should the author say, in the war. Their mom however, passed away after giving birth to Sophie. Dune Bracker, their father, doesn't give a damn at what happens to his wife or to his kids. He only cares about women in shady night clubs, beer, and illegal drugs.

But that is not what is bothering to Flynn here. He is too busy in thinking if he should go to college, or Sophie to go back to school. (They both agreed to quit school for awhile to save up some money.) But then, the war is getting complicated and money is coming out less. Their customers were getting fewer and fewer until only the locals are here. Flynn, sighed, continuing his wiping of glasses until he saw a hand waving in front of his face.

"Flynn, Flynn! Snap out of it!" Sophie began to snap her fingers until Flynn was able to break his trance. He held out his head to face her wearily.

"What? I'm busy here." He replied to her, clearly annoyed. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. As if I'm going to believe that. Someone needs another jug of beer." Sophie said, her finger pointing to the muscled tone man. Sophie then noticed Flynn's weariness. "Hey, you alright? Do you need a break or something?" She said softly, patting his shoulder. Flynn let out another sigh as he slowly nodded. "Get some rest. Keith will take charge, alright?" Flynn slowly got out of the bar, trudging his feet lazily outside. He swore he heard Sophie giggle. "It's not funny..." Flynn narrowed his eyes at her as she shrugged her shoulders and walked to a new customer. Flynn hated it when she laughs at his laziness. It's just not funny and it's annoying him. Anyways, he took his rusty station wagon and set off. Their bar is in the side of the road that connects Round Rock to Georgetown, which will take five hours to get there by car, and fifteen hours by walking. For Flynn, he likes to get off road and go exploring to some oasis or another town. The heat was intense yet he liked it all the same. After two hours he came across a cliff side. He parked his rusted truck and got off. It was already 6 o' clock. Really, Sophie will get mad at him for being late, again. But sometimes, he felt like he was connected to go to this Cliffside and stay here, sometimes drinking beer or eating chips. Below the cliff is a vast lake. That's why Flynn liked it here; the cool steam of the water cools him whenever he likes it. He tried to find a way to go to the lake but there's no way to go there except that you fall from the cliff. He wouldn't do that, coz' this cliff is too steep. There are even jagged rocks on the way. Flynn just decided to spend the night here, again.

In truth, Sophie knew what Flynn is thinking. Education really is an once-in-a-lifetime moment for them, but the war is making them lose their hopes and dreams. The bar has only a few people left, Keith, their other barman was quietly dozing on a chair as Sophie wiped some glasses. She thought she heard some rumbling and she thought it was just Flynn, but then it was louder than she expected. She stopped wiping and watched the door, expecting a tired Flynn. But it was not. The door slammed open and two people dressed in black walked in. A young man and a young woman. They both have matching lilac eyes and gauzy attire. Keith woke up from his sleep and upon seeing the young woman, he began to fantasize her. "Welcome to Somewhere in Nowhere Bar sir, ma'am. I'm the boss here." He added boastfully. The young woman evilly smirked as she waved a skull like wand. Sophie felt loose and she was suddenly floating on air! Everyone in the bar was doing the same; their arms flung around them to find support as they horrifically screamed. Keith was suddenly choking. The young man earlier flicked his wrist at Keith and, to Sophie's horror, burst out, a thin layer of blood coating her body. Sophie screamed, her mouth suddenly running dry. The man continued this to everyone in the bar; doing the same thing he did to Keith.

Until she is the last one.

"Look what we have here, sister." The man sneered loudly, flicking a finger at Sophie who screamed in agony as pain erupted from her head. The woman snickered. "Now, now, brother. Let the young lady talk some sense and give us some information." The woman stepped up and held her face close to Sophie.

"Hello there, missy. You do happen to know this kid name Flynn Bracker, do you?" Sophie's eyes widened. They come after her brother. Well, they won't lay finger at him. "I don't know who you are talking about, bitch." Sophie growled, trying her best not to show any weaknesses. The woman looked back to the man and nodded to him. He then closed a fist when Sophie suddenly felt a searing pain from her left leg. It started to bleed from a very big scar erupting from her thigh. Tears streamed her eyes as she quietly sobbed the agony out. "Look, we'll leave you alone; just tell us where your brother is." The man said to her, rolling his eyes. Sophie hid her gasp; did he just read her mind?

"Yeah, I can read your mind, so where is he?" He then stuck out his pinky when Sophie felt white hot pain from her arm. What the-? Did he just break her arm with just a pinky?

The woman slapped her face while maniacally laughing. "We have no choice but to do this to you." She placed her face near hers and whispered, "It's called: Death."

* * *

><p>Flynn rolled in his sleep. He kept dreaming about a guy with gravity defying spiky red hair, an anxious cowboy dressed man, and a very cute young lady. He almost blushed in his dream when she waved at him, mouthing his name. The spiky red head crossed his arms and gave him an ear to ear grin while the cowboy man smiled and nodded at him. He smiled in his dream, reaching out his hand to hold the girl's hand. That was when he felt himself falling and pain stabbed at him in every corner of his body. He opened his eyes when he realized he rolled from his sleeping mat and tumbled in the steep, rocky cliff. Blood gashed at his arms and legs as Flynn screamed and his gut wrenched in pain. It took forever for him to land on the ground until he finally did. There's a deep scar residing on his right cheek while there are other deep cuts and slashes on his other parts. It's got to be a miracle he is alive. He lied down on the ground, sputtering and coughing up blood. If his sister saw him like this, she's gonna blow a gasket. Flynn managed to stand up and walked towards the lake. Finally, he got the chance to go to the lake before he dies. He collapsed upon reaching the banks and marveled the feeling of cold water. He began to close his eyes and let God take him wherever he's going when he saw something. Something, shiny. Glinting silver and twinkling in the moonlight. Sitting in the middle of the lake.<p>

Sitting in the middle of the lake.

_Sitting in the middle of the lake?_

Flynn managed to sit up and narrowed his eyes to stare at the something. It was a beautiful, shining, silver carved sword. Sitting upright, proud and showing of its eternal glory. Flynn scratched his head as he carefully stood up and began to swim his way towards it. The lake was shallow, like knee-high. When he reached the sword, the water level was on his waist.

Flynn touched the hilt of the sword. There are some images carved on its hilt and Latin words were under it. He can't make it out since it was a bit dark. He wondered if he can take it out, like the stories in King Arthur's world. He tightly gripped onto the hilt and tugged it out. To his relief, it came out; but to his horror, it began to glow a bright green glow and suddenly, the light shot off to the sky like an electricity rod needing some lightning. It then began to vibrate as Flynn tried to let go, but it is now stuck to him. Its hilt disappeared or should the author say, melted in his arm as his right arm was turned into a glowing green blade. Flynn shouted something no one can hear when it shot off another light in the sky, making it look like there is some green fog forming. He barely felt the water anymore when he realized it evaporated from the blade. Finally, the light ended, except that it is still glowing and the blade is still there, Flynn was ready to chop off his arm when he felt the shadows behind him form and a guy and a girl stepped out of it. He suddenly sensed their scent: dry blood and murder. He then realized that the man was carrying a body. A bloody, girl's body.

Sophie.

"No!" Flynn began to run towards them, his eyes stung and blinded with tears as he used the blade to slash at the enemy. It just went through them when the woman laughed like a maniac. "Ooh, brother! This is got to be him!" She then darkly clapped while the man let go of Sophie's body. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, leftover blood gashing from her leg. Flynn glared at them like they were his true hatred.

"What the fuck did you do to her!" He shouted to them, his blade ready to slice their heads off, even if it just went through.

"I am Luxord and this is my twin sister, Luxy. We are the children of the Dark Magicians in the world." Luxord said, a rather smug smile forming at his lips. Luxy nodded stupidly at everything her twin said, both of them completely ignoring his question.

Flynn let out another loud curse. He got up and ran towards them again, rage building up in his chest. His blade heading straight to Luxord's chest.

Luxord was seconds away from his death. He suddenly took Flynn's wrist as he slammed him down hard on the ground. Flynn choked up another spurt of blood; that slam is forceful.

Luxord blinked when Flynn screamed in agony as white hot pain erupted from the side of his head. It felt like his skull is threatening to crack open. Luxy came up to him and pointed her wand to his chest. "Where is the 'Key'!" Then she spat at his face. Flynn struggled to get up but the agony ceased him at it. Luxy muttered something then sent Flynn upside down in midair. "Let...me.. GO!" Flynn breathed, wishing and hopping this is just a nightmare. Luxy began to taunt him curses and lies.

"She's a pretty little girl, don't you think? But I always say that she's a total Bitch." She laughed really hard occasionally kicking him in the gut or the side of his head.

"Where's Excalibur?" Luxord asked him, evilly grinning as he made a waving motion from his hand. Flynn felt another strike of pain. This time, Luxord had slashed through his ribs. He coughed up blood, watching and looking at Sophie with puffy eyes. _She can't die, her birthday is so soon..._ Luxord repeated his question again, as Luxy effortlessly broke his ankle.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Flynn screamed, flinging his whole body wildly trying to break the spell. He wobbled and jerked and that is enough to distract the twins. Luxy somehow managed to lost control of the spell for at least 17 seconds and it gave Flynn a chance. Using all his strength, he banged his head onto Luxy's and kicked Luxord at the rim. The spell broke and Flynn fell. He heard painful and muffled growls from the twins.

"He's..so….s-strong, br-br-brother…" Luxy whimpered.

"Dammit! You'll pay for that, you brat!" Luxord yelled, readying his hands while helping his sister.

"Not if we could help it." A quiet, almost a very familiar voice said from behind them. The three turned around to see three other figures, the ones from Flynn's dream. There is a young gentleman wearing a cowboy suit, a pretty girl with a lethal looking whip on her hand, and the guy with spiky, flaming red hair, who's wearing blue tinted triangular glasses.

"Let him and his sister go!" The girl shouted at them, brandishing her whip back and forth easily without hurting her allies. Luxy laughed.

"Oooh! Brother! It's them! They are the ones who tried to oppress our mission!" Luxy laughed maniacally before Luxord joined also.

"Heh. You just don't changed at all, bitch. So this is your freaking brother huh? More like an ass to me." The guy with the red hair smack-talked them as flushed faces appeared on them.

"How dare you talk to me like that again and to my brother?" Luxy shouted, pointing her wand at him when Luxord placed her hand down.

"Luxy, go back to the mansion and tell Forte the mission will be completed. I'll finish things here." Luxy looked like she was slapped on the side of her face but she grimly nodded. She then hissed a curse at the four, and turned her back from them as the shadows sucked her into their labyrinth.

"I do not accept kids like you to frighten me with your silly words. You do not know who I am, boy." Luxord slipped on some silk white gloves, grinning like a lunatic. From Flynn's point of view, Luxord looked more like a man in his mid-thirties. He, like his equally lunatic sister, has a deep set of lilac eyes, black curly hair. His chin is broad yet clean cut and a subtle goatee may be seen if you get too close to him. Behind those thin lips is a set of perfect white teeth, he have a muscular toned body, and a thick pair of eyebrows. He looked very handsome for someone his age, sadly, a person very dangerous and deadly cannot be called 'handsome'.

"Yeah, right. Kiss my ass, man." The guy with the spiky red hair stood in a fighting position, fists clenched with black gloves, a small diamond can be seen at the index finger part of the glove. The girl slashed her whip threatingly on the ground while the cowboy dressed man rounded up some bullets into his twin pistols.

_"I should help too, they saved my life…" _Flynn slowly got up and stood next to the young man.

"Huh? What the hell are you doing?" The spiky haired young man raised an eyebrow at him as Flynn steadily answered.

"Shaddup.. Just..let me…fight…." Flynn said, coughed up blood and glared at the enemy.

"Whatever then.." The young man snorted as he rushed forward and punched Luxord square in the jaw. Luxord then reeled back and screamed, "Incubus' Sword!" at his enemy while the young man tried to dodge his attack. The girl seized her chance as she lashed her whip at him. "Water Wall!" She shouted as a huge water barrier rose a few feet blocking Luxord's attack. The cowboy jumped at Luxord from behind and rammed his pistol in his ear. "Soul Shoot." He whispered as a loud, smoky gunshot was heard. Purple smoke began to rise from Luxord's head as his whole frame slumped to the ground. The young man with the crazy hair stood up and took his gloves off.

"What a rip off. That last monster we had is in whole different level than this one." He said nonchalant, picking up his glasses from the ground before putting them on.

"That is very weird. He is Luxy's older brother. Isn't he the one who is so powerful?" The young lady peered down on Luxord's face as the young man rolled his yes.

"Who cares? At least he's dead now. We won't be able to get into anymore problems until we defeat Luxy now." He crossed his arms and glanced at Flynn who turned away in embarrassment. He haven't been able to fight and they are really good. It turned out that this blade is really useless after all."Let get back to the motel. We need to treat these guys." The cowboy bent down and slowly raised Sophie into his arms. Just as they were about to walk back to the truck, they all heard a rumbling sound.

Silence.

Then-

_CRRROOOCKKK!_

The ground trembled with amazing force that they all tripped and collapsed. Suddenly, a huge shadow enveloped at them. Flynn boldly took a look at the one causing the shadow, horror etched at his face.

Luxord has risen up from the ground, a staircase of rocks keeping him up. His lilac eyes began to glow like purple light bulbs. "Meteor Shower!" He screamed and pointed his finger at the group. They split up as several large fire rocks fell from the sky. A huge ball of fire had skidded at Flynn, who tripped and got hit on his shoulder. Cursing in agony, he lied down on the ground for a while, concentrating on one thing.

A child. Who looked exactly like that young man.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello." The child smiled at Flynn. The kid has a British accent that seemed scarcely used over the years. The boy has piercing emerald eyes that shown brightly than the surroundings. Yet the flaming red hair seemed dull and less spiky.<em>

_"The battle is hard, no? You didn't get the chance to fight, right?" The boy said mischievously at Flynn, who arched an eyebrow._

_"Wait..who are you?" He whispered slowly, a small cloud of mist enveloping after he spoke._

_"Save that for later. For now, concentrate on the thing that makes you feel enraged." The boy grinned slyly._

_And at that, he was transported back to reality, with a new surging power inside him._

* * *

><p>"Xion, no!" Loki rushed forward as a ball of magic surged towards Xion when Loki used his body to shield her away from it.<p>

"Gargh!" He yelped as a searing, white-hot pain erupted from his body. He heard Xion scream as the next thing happened and another body fell to the ground. Anthony is at his limit as he continuously fumbled with his bullets while trying to dodge Luxord's attack.

"Guys? Come on get up!" He shouted when another ball of magic whizzed at him, which he narrowly dodged it.

"Blame the freaking dude who won't shut up about stupid spells!" Loki hissed, annoyed. This guy is a tough nut to crack. Regardless, the tougher, the better his day would be.

"Loki, just fuse already!" Xion chided, who casted a quick cure spell on them. The Harmonixer nodded as he stood up and gathered all the energy around him.

"I link to thee...! Orpheus!" Flashes of light danced around him as his body began to change. His hair turned electric white while his eyes turned glowing red orbs. Then appeared a man with his legs into thin white stalks and his body covered in light armor. He had a silver white harp on his hand while casting a glare at Luxord.

_"Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings..."_ Orpheus rushed forward as he landed a fatal blow on Luxord while Xion commanded offensive spells and Anthony reeled back, casting support spells as quickly as possible.

Anthony made a glance to Flynn. His eyes widened to see what he saw.

Flynn's body is glowing. First it was a dull gold glow, but it began to brighten as he slowly got up and opened his eyes.

And they were bright green, with no pupils.

* * *

><p>I have thought it was the end for me. I didn't even know I even have this kind of power. I don't know what to do now. It's very confusing. Sophie, those three, and that kid, are they even real to me? For now, my option will be to venture with them, and try to find out what my sole purpose in this world would be.<p>

Please wait for me, Sophie.

-Flynn Bracker, 1919

* * *

><p><strong>Many thanks to MisterNiku for the review. And I'm very sorry for the very long wait. Two protagonists and two antagonists. The perfect fight.<strong>

**I'm just going to give you a small intro (or spoiler if some call it)**

**It's a war. A Soul War. Malice has mixed with the fusion powers of the Harmonixers in the world because of the release of 1000 years of pent up Malice. Although the heroes in the past who stopped it temporarily, it has come back, and it has it's revenge for locking it up for 1000 years. It is up to Loki and Flynn to stop the war that's going to happen while struggling to control the Malice infected Fusion power they have.**

**RnR, as come call it.**

**Characters so Far:**

**Name: Loki Conrad  
><strong>**Element: Dark  
>Weapon: Diamond Encrusted Gloves<strong>

**Name: Xion Marquez  
><strong>**Element: Water  
>Weapon: Whip<strong>

**Name: Anthony Fullbuster  
>Element: Fire<br>Weapon: Twin Pistols**

**Name: Flynn Bracker  
>Element: Light<br>****Weapon: Ordinary Arm Blade**

* * *

><p><strong>Loki's Fusions Level 1<strong>

**Orpheus: "A poet of Greek mythology skilled with the lyre. He tried to retrieve his wife, Eurydice, from Hades, but she vanished when he looked back before reaching the surface. Orpheus cannot speak through his mouth (presumably due to not having lungs or a larynx), instead, he uses a stomach embedded speaker to talk. Also, according to the mythology, Orpheus' head and body was ripped apart by Maenads for not honoring Dionysus. Thus explaining his appearance is that of a mechanical body with an organic head placed on top of it and a heavy scarf covering the neck, as though his head was all that remained."**

**Adarna: "The Adarna bird is a mythical creature that no one is likely to see.**The Adarna**** could, apparently, only be found on the slopes of Mount Tabor. Yet, as some might say that the Adarna came from the **Philippines, Mount Tabor cannot be found in the Philippines but in Israel. Only being found in the Piedras Platas (silver stones) tree in the evening where it sings it mythical songs and poops on people's heads. It's droppings are magical and can turn people to stone once its droppings touch them."******


	3. A Key's Promise and Duty

**This is Noelle Strife, do you copy? There really is no inspiration for me, just the urge to write just to show the world that even pilipinos can write! Yeah, we rock too you know! And as for SH:SW, heh, I'll continue to write it so that if any Aruze member reads this, I'm sure it will change his/her heart to try and whip out another game of shadow hearts...! That is one of my personal goals. :D**

**Also, the ones who inspired me into making my own stories are these authors:**

**-Princess of the Knight**

**-Annubis**

**-MisterNiku**

**Applause for them! Yay!**

**On with the story**

**P.S. i just love reviews!**

Shadow Hearts: Soul Wars

Chapter Three: A Key's Promise and Duty

"I didn't know I have this power. It's unbelievable… I have a Harmonixer's blood… Papa, you're such a traitor. Mama, Sophie, please, for now, wait for me. And everything will be back to normal again soon. I promise, after this war, Malice will be gone for good."

-Flynn Bracker, 1919

* * *

><p><em>7 years ago…<em>

"_Papa! Don't go!" A nine year old girl cried tearfully, clutching the hand of a twelve year old boy. They are at the train station. They are going to see their father off, who is going to join the war._

_"Be nice to your brother. Help him do your chores and always keep alive, alright?" His father gave the girl a hug and stood up. The boy stared at his father with emotionless eyes. They looked at each other for awhile when the train whistle sounded up._

_"All aboard!" A conductor yelled at the noisy din as soldiers began to fill the train. Children and mothers began to wave goodbye, some giving last minute kisses and notes. But to the father and son earlier, they did nothing but stare into each other's eyes._

_"Keep out of trouble. Okay, Flynn?"_

* * *

><p>The sound of a motor roaring in the cold night is what Loki could hear.<p>

He sat up, a groan escaping his lips. For some reason, his body is aching so much from fatigue. He looked up to see Anthony driving the kid's truck.

"Loki, thank goodness you're alright." Anthony whispered softly, keeping his eyes on the road. Loki swiveled his head slowly from left to right. He suddenly noticed Xion, who is sleeping beside him. He smiled at the event when he looked next to Xion. The two kids, that Flynn guy and his cute sister. For another reason, he completely forgot about what happened.

"Yo, Anthony, what happened?" Loki rubbed his head as he surveyed his body. There are some minor cuts on his body but he can sense magic in his skin. Although he felt very tired, his body seems to be in perfect condition.

"Flynn, he has the potential." Anthony's voice is barely audible that Loki couldn't catch it.

"Sorry?"

"I'll explain, at Austin."

"Why Austin?" Loki asked as crept up and sat on the passenger's seat.

"The farther away from this place, the better." Anthony sighed, mentally wanting to buy a pair of earmuffs next time.

"I heard we're going to Austin." Xion had come to and is staring at them with tired eyes. Anthony stole a glance at Xion and smiled. "Good, you're awake. It's gonna be a long, long road." He said as Loki let a loud sigh.

"Man, it's getting more boring and boring than ever." He placed his legs on the dash board, being I-am-so-bored-I-think-I'll-die-of-boredom or something.

"Don't worry, there's a gas station up ahead. Let's just get enough supplies as possible." Anthony quickly pulled up to an old gas station. There's a convenience store at the other side and two gas holders on the other.

"Loki, buy as many as you like." Anthony gave Loki 3000 cash as the Harmonixer stiffly nodded and accepted it. "Xion, go and try to wake up the others. I'll just go fill up the truck." Xion walked off to the back as the cowboy watched Loki sprint to the store. He then turned his attention to the truck. _How do you put gas here again?_ He thought about.

"Flynn, wake up. Sophie, you too. Come on. Daylight is gone you know." Xion shook them a little when she felt movement beside her. Flynn suddenly woke up, screaming.

"Arrghhhhh! Go away! Go away!" Flynn thrashed around his arms flailing everywhere. Xion went backwards and crashed on the truck's side. She wondered, he as strong as Loki.

"Please! Please! Not her! I beg of you please! Don't harm her!" Flynn screamed, his whole body drenched in cold sweat. Then suddenly as quick he had come to, he fainted again. Xion scrambled up and stared at him. If this is an imagination, she could have sworn that Flynn kid is glowing an aura. A bright blue aura, like flowing electricity. She wished she could see his mind, so that she can help him.

* * *

><p><em>"Loki….. Loki….Son of Nicholas…."<em>

_"Life, I have a question…" Loki whispered, trying to block out the souls moaning. The small child looked up to him and nodded._

_"Are you, a Harmonixer too?" Life grinned sadly._

_"Yeah, but I never used it." Loki's eyebrows arched a bit as he turned to his brother. "Huh? Why?" Life giggled at his brother as he hopped down to the dark ground and walked towards the rundown church. He stopped and smiled at Loki, hands clasped at his back._

_"Don't you remember? Why we have a nursemaid, mommy is always away to find some herbs, daddy attending to many doctors? We were sick, were infected." Loki's expression remained the same as he watched Life walking away._

_"By what?" He yelled as he cannot see him any longer._

_"Malice, big brother. It is always Malice."_

* * *

><p>"Hey, you alright, Xion?" Loki said as he saw her crash at the side of the truck. The whip wielder nodded slowly. Loki stared at Flynn. <em>Jerk, why beat up a hot girl when you pick your own gender!<em> Blood trickled from the side of Xion's head as Loki snarled.

"Hey, you. Wake up, asshole!" He shoved Flynn violently but it is no use; he is out of consciousness. Xion placed a hand on the harmonixer's shoulder and shook her head. "Loki, it's alright. Just give me some medication and it will be fixed in a minute. Then we'll discuss about him later." Xion suggested as Loki exhaled. He can't say no to her, she is just too damn cute to say no. Anthony finished stocking up gas as he pulled the gas pipe away. He began to walk towards them and whispered urgently. "I got a lot to explain to you two."

While waiting for the Thera paste to form, the three gathered around the small fire, blankets cast at them and their hands rubbing for heat. Anthony is explaining to them what had happened in the past several hours.

"Flynn has the potential." Anthony said, recalling the events last five hours ago.

_"Loki, just fuse already!" Xion chided, who casted a quick arc cure spell on them. The Harmonixer nodded as he stood up and gathered all the energy around him._

_"I link to thee...! Orpheus!" Flashes of light danced around him as his body began to change. His hair turned electric white while his eyes turned glowing red orbs. Then appeared a man with his legs into thin white stalks and his body covered in light armor. He had a silver white harp on his hand while casting a glare at Luxord._

_"Thou art I, and I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Orpheus, master of strings..."__Orpheus rushed forward as he landed a fatal blow on Luxord while Xion conjured offensive spells and Anthony reeled back, casting support spells as quickly as possible._

_"Triple Attack! I put down two stocks!" Xion commanded as she let go two stocks from her stock gauge and did a perfect High Angle strike, followed by another perfect Ring strike, this time a Standard Attack, and lastly she raised her hand and shouted, "Hail Cluster!" as several icicles formed a large ring around and charged at him, his HP falling chunk by chunk._

_Luxord countered back screaming; "Hell's Arrows!" as a myriad of black arrows soared from the ground and stabbed the group with poison._

_Anthony stopped casting support spells as he stared a Flynn, who's body is glowing a gold glow._

_Flynn opened his eyes, he could feel the powers surging around him._

_'What makes me, enraged?' He thought as he gathered enough energy, the arm blade glinted maliciously._

_"Sophie…" Flynn whispered as he swiftly ran to Luxord, his glowing green eyes twinkled like a green star. Anthony gasped at his speed, so fast that it looked like a gold comet zooming past. Flynn jumped from his run, his blade ready to slice through Luxord…_

_"Whoa..!" Xion squealed as Flynn jumped high and far. Orpheus stopped beating the crap out of Luxord and tilted his head upward. He grinned at the kid._

_"As I thought…" Orpheus snickered as he backed away for a bit. Luxord frowned at the sight of backing away. "So, Luxord, how does it feel to be defeated by someone who is twice less of your age?" Orpheus grinned as he jumped away from Luxord just as Flynn marred into his view. "WRRAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH! YAH! MALICE DESTRUCTION!" Flynn's blade gathered enormous amounts of energy around him and with a fatal blow landed an attack on Luxord. His scream is deafening, a huge explosion interrupting his cries as bright light flashed numerous times at the area._

_"LUXORD, GO BACK TO HELL!" Flynn let out another loud roar as he slashed his blade at him. His actions are so fast and quick that they appear blurring. Blood sputtered from every part of Luxord's body as Flynn slashed at him at his different body parts._

_Finally, after hitting Luxord at the head, the man let out a loud scream, as fragments of his body began to fade away. "You! Someday…I will...KILL YOU!" Luxord shouted at Flynn and then, he faded away. Flynn huffed, his arm blade slowly disappearing and his hand is returning back to normal. He let out a relived sigh, setting up a small smile to his face._

_"Flynn!" Someone yelled at him as the boy slowly kneeled to the ground and closed his eyes._

_'Guess I'll die after all…' He smiled as blackness surrounded him._

"That kid has guts I tell you." Loki popped open a can of soft fizzy drink and guzzled the whole can. Xion pulled up her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

"They're hurt pretty bad. I wonder why they would torture them so much." She asked to no one in particular, watching the flames dance.

"All we know now is that Flynn is the 'Key'. Excalibur chose him anyway. He is the true heir to accomplish it." Anthony said as he prepared to extract the Thera paste and applied it to Flynn and Sophie's bodies.

"Where to now, Anthony? I doubt we'll reach Austin by morning." Xion said to the cowboy, who is thinking deeply.

"I guess we have no choice but to call Roger. He's got his own hands full because of hiding the three ancient texts. If we find a place to rest and a phone booth, we'll try to call Roger and give us a ride to the African jungles." Anthony replied as he dabbed a cloth of Thera paste and spread it on Sophie's bruise. Loki piped up, his eyebrows arched.

"Africa?" He commented as the cowboy nodded.

"Yes, another client. Said that a black shadow has been spotted at a village causing a ruckus. We don't know for sure, but it has to be one of Luxy's personal shadows." Anthony replied as the two nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then. But what about Flynn and his sister Sophie?" Xion backtracked; gazing at the two figures lying next to Anthony's sitting form. Both of them shrugged.

"It's the kid's choice, Xion. We can't force him to join us. But with him in the team, we can beat Luxy in one K.O." Loki said. The three are silent after that. They all know that the kid has amazing abilities, but if he doesn't cooperate with them then they will leave him alone for now.

"Hey, he's waking up." The trio set their sights at Flynn's stirring body. "Ugh, ngh, Ow…" He whispered as he slowly sat up, rubbing his head and opening his beady eyes. Xion put down her coke can back on the ground as she scooted up and sat next to Flynn. "Hey… How are you feeling?" She said gently, brushing a bang from his forehead. Loki suddenly growled at the scene, where Anthony furrowed his brows at him.

"F-fine…" Flynn whispered, slowly moving his body into a sitting position. Anthony set down the ointment and sat next to Flynn.

"You're healing up pretty quick. Don't worry, your sister is fine." He smiled as he gestured at Sophie. Flynn let out a small sigh and closed his eyes.

"May I talk to the three of you? I need some answers." He said as Loki moved towards them, shadows casting at his eyes.

"We need answers from you too, kid." Loki said gruffly as Anthony's brows furrowed a bit more.

"Answers from me, huh. Let's start with my question. Who are you people?" Flynn countered, staring back at Loki. Xion placed a hand on the Harmonixer's shoulder.

"Loki, be gentle to him for now. And sit down; we're not going anywhere until we give Flynn some answers." She said urgently as Loki sighed. It's going to be a long night.

"I'm Loki, this is Xion, and this is Anthony. My turn, kid." Flynn's beady eyes stared at him with no emotion at all.

"Are you a Harmonixer too? You did something similar to my power, you know." Flynn thought for a moment, and then slowly bowed his head.

"I don't know. When I touched that sword," Flynn stared at his hand, a look of sadness etched at his face. "I remembered there's a bright light. A green light. And the blade got stuck on my arm-"

"It didn't stick to you, it fused your arm. It's called Fusion. It's a power to fuse your body into a monster. But I wonder…" Loki's voice trailed off. There's an awkward silence after that when Loki continued again. "I wondered why it only fused your arm. It is supposed to be the whole body." Loki's brain gears are slowly starting to work again as Anthony cut himself in.

"I can answer that Loki." Loki and Xion were a bit surprised. Anthony doesn't know much about the Harmonixer's power but it is certainly a first. The cowboy turned to Flynn. "You are the son of Dune Bracker, is that correct?"

"…!" Flynn's eyes suddenly darkened. "Who cares if I'm his son? He doesn't care about me, or Sophie or my mom! He sold our house just to get some beer and he doesn't give a damn when my mother died! He entered the war so that he could leave us alone. He never came back…" Loki is a little taken aback. Whoa, talk about major family problems. Well, he did have some problems with his dumb aunt and uncle. He guessed that did count.

"He never came back because he died in an experiment." Anthony said, surprising Flynn for a moment then brushed it away. "So..? Because of him, I and Sophie suffered. We can't go to school. We have to work every day just to save a few coins. I…" The kid bowed his head again as silent tears cascaded from his cheeks.

"…just hate…him…" Xion felt sorry for the poor kid. She took a handkerchief and gestured it at Flynn. "We're very sorry. We suffered too. I and Loki are orphans, and Anthony's parents divorced right after he was born. We all know how hard life is." Flynn slowly took the handkerchief, ashamed to be crying in front of them. He then nodded at Anthony to continue his story.

"I entered the war the same time as your father's. We were just ordinary soldiers when we're caught by the enemy. They tortured us, most especially to Dune because he always puts up a fight. And you know what he said?" Flynn listened, yet he was hesitant to know. "He said that he'll fight until he gets to see his children again. He said he'll reach up to the top ranks to give money to his children. He'll buy that favorite doll for his daughter; he'll enroll them in an elite private school. They'll visit their mother's grave-"

"ENOUGH!" Flynn stood up, tears blurring his vision. He doesn't want to hear any of that. He never wanted to hear any of that. He knew that isn't true. But...

"Flynn, the enemy experimented him with Malice. But his burning will prevented Malice from killing his soul. He had Will in him, Flynn." Anthony pressured on, feeling tears in his eyes also. "And that's why he'd known that Malice will make him kill his children if he survived the experiment. He each sent a drop of Will in each of his children. '_It will help them on their journey, eh Anthony…?' _That was his last words. I'm sorry Flynn." Anthony finished, flicking his tears away. The words burned into Flynn's eardrums. For the first time ever, he really…really…missed…his father…

Loki was lost for words. _'The kid had a tough life…'_ For a moment he felt sorry then he felt pity. Xion still sat next to the kid, helping him wipe away the tears with her handkerchief. Anthony slowly shook his head then checked his timepiece. The cowboy closed his eyes for a moment then said, "Daylight is almost here. We need to take these guys to a safe motel. And while we're there we'll call Roger. Let's get ready then." as he put out the fire. True the sky began to light at the horizon. Loki stood up and placed his glasses on. Xion smiled at Flynn for a moment then also stood up to pack away their blankets. Flynn just sat back, thinking. For a while he had the urge to wake Sophie up while they aren't looking so they can escape but now… He felt that he needed to stay with them for awhile. His thoughts are interrupted when he noticed a hand shaking in front of his vision.

"Hey, kid. Come on, get the trance off and let's get moving." Loki said, nonchalant. Flynn snapped back to reality and stared at the Harmonixer. "We'll find a safe place for you and your sister." Loki paused for awhile then smirked. "Between you and me, kid, you got a special power with you that can help us on our travels. So, what I mean to say is that, would you like to come with us to save this world?" Flynn was stunned at the offer. He wanted to ponder more about it but this is a once in a lifetime moment decision. Finally, his mouth curved into a grin and said, "Yeah!"

Meanwhile…

"Luxy, where is Luxord?" A cold voice spoke to the witch, who snorted in reply.

"He said he'll take care of the matter at hand." The man had his back turned to her, hands clasped at his back.

"And you listened to him..?" The man spoke again, turning his head to see her reaction. Sure enough, Luxy's face turned into an ugly frown. "I know that my brother can handle this by himself!" She shrieked, her anger heightening again. The man laughed, adding another block of anger to Luxy. "Just wait and see! When he comes back, he has lots of good news to tell! He will kill the Harmonixer and his friends and take the key to us! Then we'll reign over the land as rulers of this world!" Luxy laughed maniacally as she raised her arms to the heavens. "And my mother and father will be proud of me…" The man stopped laughing as turned to Luxy, a mad glint in his eyes.

"Your parents are dead. Do not forget that, my child. They died a callous death. You must avenge them." He commanded her as she slowly lowered her hands and nodded. The man smirked and turned his back on her, staring at the glass ball suspended in midair. A pale but beautiful woman resided inside it, her eyes closed but her mouth open, mouthing words barely audible.

_"He's coming…"_

"Ah, your brother is coming. Luxy, fetch him for me." The witch's lips curved into a slight smile as she left the hall to fetch her brother.

_"These things only happen when Charlotte isn't here…"_ The man thought for a bit, waiting for Luxy to come back with her brother. Instead, the witch came back with a horrified look etched on her face. "Grandfather! It's Luxord! He's-"She bit her lip before crying out.

"He's dying!"

Loki and the group entered a stifling hot lobby in a motel by the side of the road. The heat is making Loki's head spin as he grasped Anthony's shoulder for support. "Urgh…!" The cowboy's shoulder sagged as Flynn turned to him and helped him. "Ugh…! I need to get some air." Xion appeared moments later with Sophie supported on her shoulders.

"Is he always like this?" Flynn asked Anthony, who shrugged.

"Well, he does hate the heat so I think, yeah, he's always like that." Loki, his head bowed, growled at them.

"Would you two hurry up? You'll be so sorry if I barfed at you…!" The Harmonixer growled almost threatingly. The two secretly rolled their eyes. Xion giggled at the scene as she waved at them. "I'm just going to check them in, alright? The clerk will tell you what room we are in."

"Yeah, we'll catch up later." Anthony said, waving her off as he slowly dragged the grumbling Loki outside. Once they reached the door they pulled the guy into a sitting position on the ground as they themselves flopped down to sit on the rocky surface. Flynn flapped his shirt, his eyes squinting to the horizon. "Damn, it's hot out here… So," He turned to the two who was fanning themselves with their hands. "Where to now?" Anthony snapped his gaze to the kid. "You're seriously coming with us, Flynn?" The two began to talk when Loki can't take it anymore.

"Aww, would the two of you shut up? It's a headache, listening to the kid ramble on and about." Flynn turned to the Harmonixer and gave him a frown.

"Man, Loki we're just having a conversation here! I barely even know the three of you so it's best if I talk to you instead of you shutting my mouth up!" Loki was taken aback but he growled again. "Kid, it's easy. I'm a Fusion master and that's that. No need to know everything. It crams your brain." Anthony shook his head as the two continued to bicker at each other.

"Hey, where're you going? I'm not finished with you yet!" Loki said cockily as he watched Anthony get up. "Just going to contact Roger, we need a ride to Africa, don't you remember?" The Harmonixer sweat dropped as he vigorously shook his head. "Hey, don't leave me with the kid!"

"Would you stop calling me 'kid'?" Flynn yelled as he crossed his arms and got up also.

"If you don't want to be left alone here and hate the heat then get up and rest at the rooms Xion booked." Anthony said as he and Flynn bent down for Loki to use their shoulders.

"A-alright. Hey, Anthony, Flynn…" Loki muttered as they turned their heads to him, both expecting a thank you.

"This doesn't count anything." Loki said, nonchalant as he enjoyed the looks of their disgusted faces. "You're really one pain in the ass, Loki…" Flynn commented rudely.

The phone rang several times until Roger woke from his sleep. "Ugh, who could this be?" Roger yawned as he descended the stairs, purposely slow but the phone kept ringing and ringing until the magician decided the caller is not taking no for an answer.

"Hello?" Roger sleepily said, and then he winced as the caller's voice reached his ear drums while he held it away.

"ROGER? ROGER IS THAT YOU?" Anthony's voice is excited as the static sounds in the background.

"Yes, it's me Anthony. Stop yelling! I'm not deaf yet!" Roger yelled back when he heard another voice in the background.

"ROGER! HURRY UP! I'M STARTING TO DIE IN THIS HELL HOLE!" It was Loki's voice as Roger groaned again. He remembered that Loki is a bit of a slacker.

"What do you want? It's three in the morning!" The magician said as he dragged the phone near him and sat down in his favorite armchair. He heard another voice in the background; he realized it was Xion's.

"Um, let me handle this Anthony. I forgot you're not used with telephones…" Xion explained to the cowboy for a while then managed to speak to the sleepy Roger. "Hello, Roger. It's been a while. I'm sorry to bother your sleeping but we have an urgent favor to ask of you." The Star Child sighed. He also remembered that Xion is a nice and polite girl.

"Alright, let me hear your 'favor'."

"We have detected another shadow, a loose one of Luxy's in fact. It is at a village in Africa. We thought that maybe you could give us a ride to the place." Xion stated, hoping that Roger would agree to her terms. There was a long pause, then…

"Well, my ship is still in repairs, but I can arrange for something in a week, how's that?" Xion smiled to herself as she agreed.

"Alright. Thanks and see ya!" The line ended as Roger put down the phone and tried to sleep again in his armchair.

Loki is lying down in the twin bed, relaxing under the air conditioning system Anthony put up. Xion is at one corner talking to Roger at the phone while Flynn is helping the cowboy nurse his sister's wounds. She's nearly healed now, and the boy couldn't stop smiling.

Xion put down the phone after she ended her conversation with the Star Child. She smiled brightly at them. "Roger said he'll arrange a ride for us in a week. In the meantime," The Whip Wielder's smile went wider. "Let's go shopping! I heard there's this plaza near George Town and it has this cute boutique! And the-!"

"Xion, you know we don't have time to go shopping, even if we have a week. And we still need to teach the kid the basics in battle." Loki raised his head as he complained. He smirked when he saw her make her cute pout face. "Come on! Please! Just for a day! Look at you, you all smell like the dumps! I'm sure a change of wardrobe can shoo the stink away!" At that, Anthony practically freaked out as he let go of the ointment and began to examine his armpits. "What? We smell? Really?" Loki laughed out loud although he did stop for a while to sniff his under arms. "W-well, I guess we do need a change of clothes…" Anthony flushed bright red as he nipped his heels towards the bathroom. "Hurry up, Anthony! I don't want to smell like the kid too!" Loki yelled and then he received a short smack on the head by Flynn, followed by a lecture. "How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T CALL ME 'KID'!" Xion tutted quietly, sitting down on an armchair and watched the two argue. She then noticed Sophie stirring. The whip wielder stood up and inquired Loki. "Come on, Loki. Let's leave the two alone for a while." The Harmonixer stared at her confusingly as Xion rolled her eyes and dragged him outside. Flynn had his eyebrows raised when he heard his sister stirring. He stood up abruptly and sat down next to her, whispering, "Sophie? Sophie can you hear me?" The girl whimpered, but her eyes are fluttering gently. Flynn helped her sit up with little difficulty since his Harmonixer powers made him a little more buff, he have to explain to her some things she missed.

"Flynn, you're alright…" She said sleepily, rubbing her eyes as Flynn chuckled softly. "Yeah, I'm alright. The folks here helped us out while you're unconscious." He stated, staring at his thumbs while waiting for the moment to explain. Suddenly, Sophie gasped audibly.

"Oh! Flynn! Keith! The Bar-!" She screamed as memories flooded to her while Flynn tried to calm her down. He heard a small shuffle from outside. He figured it was just Loki trying to eavesdrop. Flynn used his hands and said, "It's alright, it's alright." Over and over again in a soothing and calm voice. It worked though, and it seems to calm him down. "I know. The police are cleaning things up for us. Keith and the other residents are fine. The Bar is being patched up so no need to worry." Flynn said with a reassuring smile at her, but Sophie's eyes are filled to the brim with fear. "No! You don't understand! Keith and the residents, they all died!" Flynn placed his hand on her shoulder sadly. "No, Sophie. What you saw, is a **Nightmare**. A Shadow's spell. It made you see what you fear most at your surroundings. You are scared that Keith and the others might die, and that's what the Shadow casted at you." The girl gasped again, this time, by surprise and relief. But Flynn couldn't meet her eyes. He doesn't know how he will end this.

"Sophie, there's something I need to tell you." He said seriously, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Hmm?"

"I…I will be leaving for several days. Maybe weeks, or even years."

"Why?" Sophie asked, her eyes drooped to sadness (That's why Flynn can't look at her eyes! He is such an adorable big brother!).

"I have a special power that can help this world, even save it. A Key." He muttered a little louder, though he cannot even hear his voice. "And I know the truth about dad now. I think I owe him a visit at the grave." Flynn joked but he already thought about it. After this is done, he'll come back to his sister and visit their father's grave, the first step for atonement. And then, that will be the time he surprised her about a full, 100% Scholarship.

That'll make her happy. He smiled.

The bathroom door opened and Anthony stepped out, fully naked only covered with a towel at his bottom half. He stopped unexpectedly at the sight of them, and then walked back into the bathroom, yelling, "Next time, I'll book my own room!"

Loki stifled his laughter on the part where Anthony yelled at them. Man, he can't wait Xion to be the next one out of the shower. The thought of her being naked is what Loki is daydreaming, again. Of course Xion is standing right next to him, clearly annoyed at what 'green' things he had in his dirty mind. She heard that the Harmonixer back at 1914 acquired Fusion Power by obtaining dirty porn magazines but she didn't think it will be this bad.

"Loki, you're acting like an idiot again." The Harmonixer snorted, trying to get the words out of his head. "Say, after this, Xion, let's travel the world together, just the two of us." He smirked as Xion blushed bright red. "There is no way I'll travel with you alone." She said as Loki laughed and made a fake, but cute sad face.

"Aww, so you don't want to travel with me?"

"Yes."

"Hey I was just joking! You're kidding, right?"

"Didn't want to…"

"Hey!'

Xion laughed heartily. Loki is so cute when he pouts. He looked like a lost puppy. The Harmonixer sighed then stood up, turning to Xion. "They're finished talking. It's our turn to talk too." The Whip wielder nodded as she knocked and the two stepped inside. They saw Flynn sitting next to his sister Sophie and a fuming Anthony sat cross legged at an armchair. "So, um, I'm Loki. This is Xion and Anthony. I, ugh, guess you know that by now." Loki rubbed the back of his head as he grinned while Xion gave her thumbs up with a smile. "I'm afraid you only have a week to spend time with your brother, since we will need him, so, do take it wisely while we train." Anthony said to Sophie as she sadly nodded.

"Oh my goodness I almost forgot!" Xion's light bulb lit and then she turned to Flynn. "We need to get you some armor since you'll be going into battle. So that means..." She then turned to Loki, smiling coyly at him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Loki asked her dumbly, his red bang slightly covering his left emerald eye as he stared at her dumbfounded. Then, as if _his _light bulb lit, a look of utter horror etched through his face.

"NO I'M NOT SHOPPING WITH YOU!"

_One Week Later..._

Saying goodbye isn't the hard part, it's what we leave behind that's tough. We only part to meet again. Until this moment, I never understood how hard it was to lose something you never had. You never leave someone behind, you take a part of them with you and leave a part of yourself behind.

Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened, Flynn.

If the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life.

-Sophie Bracker, 1919

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, I did it again. I really like the story, it's kinda like a game that hasn't been published. Congratulations to me, I guess.<strong>

**Characters so far:**

**Name: Loki Conrad  
><strong>**Element: Dark  
>Weapon: Simple Black Gloves<strong>

**Name: Xion Marquez  
><strong>**Element: Water  
>Weapon: Weathered Whip<strong>

**Name: Anthony Fullbuster  
>Element: Fire<br>Weapon: Twin Shots**

**Name: Flynn Bracker  
>Element: Light<br>****Weapon: Ordinary Arm Blade**

* * *

><p><strong>Party's Weapons Lvl. 1<strong>

**Simple Black Gloves: Worn, dirty, but incredibly simple. Used to belong to the Harmonixer's father, which is actually pointed out in the will that it now belongs to him. It's simple yet elastic and comfortable and it increases the wearer's attack attributes.**

**Weathered Whip: Whip belonging to the original Marquez family. The handle has been used for over centuries, crafted by R. H. Marquez in the year 1567. Although it is nearly in the brink of falling apart, the whip lash is unfortunately deadly to anything it hits.**

**Twin Shots: Twin silver pistols wielded by the Cowboy's grandfather. The pistols scream "We are twins idiots!" which is imprinted at the side. Anthony is quite fond of this kind of guns, which annoys the Harmonixer greatly.**

**Ordinary Arm Blade: Arm blade forged from the silver metal of the image of the moon. Sharp enough to cut metal bars and steel cages. But it does rust every now and then, making the user a bit disappointed.**

**~Noelle Strife, over and out. ;)**


	4. The Other Ring Soul

**Pretty short chapter here cause it's only for the chapter's purpose. Never owned Shadow Hearts and all those other bullcrap. But next chapter will be where the fun begins. XD ~Noelle Strife**

* * *

><p>Shadow Hearts: Soul Wars<p>

Chapter Four: The Other Ring Soul

"A Ring Soul is a mystical and mysterious being that watches over the people who have the right to change destinies. It is the Governor of Fate and the Will of the Judgment Ring, the battle ring we use. Whoever is the one chosen to command destiny is said that the Ring Soul will grant the chosen one with the power to control their Judgment Ring. If Loki and Flynn are that powerful, we could have been visited by the Ring Soul by now."

-Anthony Fullbuster, 1919

* * *

><p>October 23, 1919, Durban City, South Africa<p>

It's the heat that is making Loki's head spin.

Ever since the ride from Austin to Texas City, Loki had been whining about the heat or being bored, or getting rejected by Xion, and all that stuff. Then, they boarded a boat Roger arranged for them at Port Harbormaster-Docks towards a dock in Cuba, then another boat trip to Guyana, Venezuela, and then a one week trip from Guyana dock to the Port of Cape Town. By the time they arrived to Durban by car, Loki is as sick and crazy as the people in the asylum.

"Are we there yet?" Loki whined for the twentieth time as his face is turning greener and greener by the minute. Xion is thoroughly patting his back.

"No." Flynn said curtly for the twentieth time as well, who is sitting in the front seat to avoid the crazy lunatic behind him. He too is bored as he gazed at the sky and tried to count the clouds to ease his boredom. "Ugh… Can we stop for awhile?" The Harmonixer whined again as Anthony sighed.

"No, we can't Loki." That is also the twentieth time he said that too. Anthony's limit is nearly high to its peak as Loki, again, whined.

"I think I'm gonna barf…"Loki said, weakly taking the water bottle from Xion. The girl tutted quietly. "Loki, don't do it here. It'll be another week until we get a decent car." The Harmonixer bluntly stared at her then shrugged. There was silence after that until Loki's head is back outside the window.

They reached Durban City a day after the barfing incident. Two hours later they came across a bustling market which does not allow vehicles inside. Loki is too happy to get out of the car now that his motion sickness is at ease and it not that really hot out. With a sigh, the young man turned to his friends and laughed. "Well, let's go hunt some shadows then!" He grinned as he briskly walked towards the market.

"Hey hold on!" Flynn managed to stop him as Loki stared at him with his eyebrow raised.

"We don't know where or what village we're going to." Flynn stated as Loki turned a sour look on him. To make matters worse for him, Xion spoke up. "He's right, Loki. Let's just ask someone who will lead us to the village." The Harmonixer just shook his head when Anthony walked up to them with a map at his hand.

"Alright, but we'll form two parties to split up. We'll meet up back at the inn over there." The cowboy pointed his finger to the building at their right. "Loki, you'll be with Flynn at the West part of the market and me and Xion will take the East." Loki and Flynn had their jaws dropped to their feet.

"WHAT? NOT WITH HIM!" The both of them screamed at the now terrified Anthony. It is good thing Xion is there to pull the three apart. "Come on boys. Let's just hurry up to finish the mission." Loki sighed as he shook his head again. "Whatever. As long as he doesn't bother me, I'm fine with that." Flynn fiercely glared him as Loki returned it. A few moments later the two found out they're the only ones let so they made haste to question everyone.

October 23, 1919, Noon, Marketplace, West Section

"Damn, it's hot!" Flynn whistled as he stared into the horizon. Loki walked behind him, using his shadow as a shield. "Heh, heh, heh, you tired?" He laughed nonchalant, a smirk appearing in his face. Flynn turned to him and glared. "What's with the laugh? You're giving me the willies…"

"Whatever, let's just hurry up." The two walked to a shop selling accessories. Flynn stopped to browse while the Harmonixer just turned around to rest at a lamp post. A cloud blocked the sun's rays, easing the heat. A warm breeze drifted to Loki as he slowly began to close his eyes as sleep waved over.

* * *

><p><em>"Big brother?"<em>

_"Huh?" Loki opened his eyes as he quickly surveyed the environment. He was expecting the graveyard and the dark atmosphere but he and Life are now standing before a cliff under the rain. Loki then realized he is holding his brother's hand. It felt so small yet so cold and unmoving, which reminded him a bit sad about his death._

_"What are we…" The Harmonixer's voice seemed faint and far away he thought Life didn't hear it. However, the little boy shushed him with his finger. "This was taken a few years ago. Two years in fact. I want you to see it." The two boys then started to watch the scene._

_There was a young man there, standing. He looked somewhat in his twenties and had thick brown hair ruffling in the rain. His clothes are soaking wet yet Loki could make out his black bike jacket with a cross at his back. Another man, Loki realized it was Roger, wobbled towards him, his face anxious and curious._

_"Yuri? I never thought I would find you in a place like this. I've been looking all over for you." Roger said to the man. Loki furrowed his brows. What does this have to do to him? The man, Yuri, turned to him and arched his eyebrows. What Loki heard surprised him most._

_"Yuri? Who are you?" Roger paused for awhile, his eyes suddenly filled with tears. The little man then ran up to Yuri and hugged him._

_"You don't even remember your own father? Such a foolish son!" Roger cried, letting go of Yuri and stared directly in his eyes. Loki took notice in his eyes. It looked empty, cold and, soul less…_

_"My father?" The young man asked curiously as Roger placed his hand at his back and led him away from the cliff. "Let's go home now. It's cold out here." Roger said gently as they walked away. The two disappeared as the present Harmonixer turned to his little brother and said, "Roger had a son? Never knew he's a father type." Life sadly shook his head and replied, "Because that's not really his son. Come on, let's go back." Life took his brother's hand then led him away, back to the Graveyard._

* * *

><p>The Harmonixer slowly opened his eyes, trying to remember what he saw… no Graveyard, no tombstones, just a cliff side and rain and a man with Roger. Man, he thought, his life is getting weirder and weirder by the minute. Loki then watched Flynn browse some stuff while winking at girls walking past. At least something can cease his boredom.<p>

Flynn, after asking the vendor some questions, came up to the Harmonixer, who is still flirting at the girls walking by, and inquired him, "You know, you're not helping." Loki lazily looked back at him and replied, "So? It's boring." He grinned as Flynn crossed his arms and glared at him. "So it means you're not helping. God, why am I put up with you." Flynn snarled as Loki sniggered. "Hey, first of all, I ain't that religious, man. Second, it's too hot to move about, you know." Loki said in a sort of bossy voice. Flynn just stared at him then moved his head at thirty degrees right of his direction. Loki, after seeing this distraction, turned his head to see what's so damn interesting. His eyes met a golden glow near him.

"GAAAHH!" The Harmonixer shrieked, almost like a girl, and fell on his butt. Flynn, meanwhile, just stared at it with his eyebrow raised. It was a gold ring circling in mid-air, the center contained a lit fire that seemed to have something incased inside it. "I am the Ring Soul, Will of the Judgement Ring, the Administrator of all Fate." Loki stood up and looked at it. "What the..?" He started but Flynn silenced him.

"I can see it, I can see thy future. This I entrust to you." Then he handed Loki an Attack Boost, an object that can control their Judgement Ring. Flynn practically awed at it. Ring Soul continued on, "The Power to command the Judgement Ring. Such power will help you carve your way to destiny."

"Hey, wait! Why give this to me?" Loki asked the glowing ring.

"You are a follower of Fate. I am the one that straightens your path."

"'Follower of Fate'? 'My path'?"

"There is nothing more to say. I will appear to you again, to give you more power. But be warned!" It cautioned. "Beware that I'm always watching, watching to see if you're truly the one to command destiny." Then the Ring Soul disappeared. The two were silent after that until Loki said, "Come on, the heat's getting to me."

* * *

><p>The Two were silent when we got to the inn. Actually, I was happy that Loki and Flynn are 'chosen'. It's just that, I was a bit worried that they aren't talking. Especially Loki. I haven't seen him so, so, glum in my whole life. But whatever it is, I hope it brings good to his life. For now.<p>

-Xion Marquez, 1919

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will come soon. I promise.<strong>

Characters So Far:

Name: Loki Conrad  
>Element: Dark<br>Weapon: Simple Black Gloves

Name: Xion Marquez  
>Element: Water<br>Weapon: Weathered Whip

Name: Anthony Fullbuster  
>Element: Fire<br>Weapon: Twin Shots

Name: Flynn Bracker  
>Element: Light<br>Weapon: Ordinary Arm Blade

* * *

><p>Character Profile: Loki Conrad<p>

"1919's Harmonixer who was cursed inside a seven year old's body. With the help of Anthony and Xion, he was able to get rid of the curse and get his real body back. Can be a little immature and perverted, but he cares for Xion and acts like Flynn's big brother"

Character Profile: Xion Marquez

"A cute Mexican girl who decided to tag along with Anthony and Loki's misadventures and adventures. She is an attractive girl who Loki and Flynn argue over her about. Her cheery appearance and helpful attitude makes her a highly reliable ally.

Character Profile: Anthony Fullbuster

"A 21 year old, Australian cowboy who is the so called, 'driver' of the group. He is very mature and loved to read books and poetry. His favorite poet is, by no surprise, William Shakespear. He and Flynn have the same interest."

Character Profile: Flynn Bracker

"Half-Harmonixer who fuses his arm blade with the elements. He cares for his little sister as much as he cares for Xion and, in some cases, poetry too. Always a serious guy and never laughs at Loki and Anthony's jokes. After finding out what happened to his father, he has sworn revenge.

~Noelle Strife, over and out.


	5. The Magimel Brothers and Kou Delka

**So yeah, it's like about a 2 or 3 months since I uploaded a chapter and I'm very sorry about it! So, this is a question: Every game has a shop right? And sidequests right? So, in the world of SH, who do you think is the no. 1 salesmen in the entire game?**

* * *

><p>Shadow Hearts: Soul Wars<p>

Chapter Five: The Magimel Brothers and Kou Delka

"I never knew you're interested in gay guys, Loki."

"Shaddup! I'm not interested at all!"

- Flynn Bracker, Loki Conrad, 1919; Respectively

Loki and Flynn are getting some average results.

First of all, the village they were supposed to find isn't actually here but at the jungle, meaning they have to through it to go there. Secondly, nobody has been there since the shadow incident, meaning Anthony is right about it. Now all they need to do now is to find a map towards the village, meet up with the other two and get going.

"Hey, wait up dont'cha…?" Loki huffed and wheezed. It was already in the afternoon but it is still stifling hot. Flynn seems to show signs of exhaustion too. "Almost there now." He said encouragingly. Loki just gave off a sour look. "How come you're so calm at this time of day..?" Loki asked him, clearly in the brink of collapsing. The other walked towards him and let him borrow his shoulder, saying, "Because I'm not a crazy lunatic like you. Besides, you have to think about that Ring Soul thing, it might give some time off." Then the two continued to walk towards the inn when Loki spoke again. "Follower of my path, huh. Load of bullshit to me."

"You shouldn't disrespect someone or something so mighty; they might even do things unbelievable, just like that Attack Boost." Flynn grinned just as Loki snorted.

* * *

><p>There was this wide path that leads them to the inn Anthony was talking about. But on their way there, they spotted a caravan blocking their path. There was someone there on the other side of the caravan.<p>

"Yes! Thank you for helping me move this…this…thing! My brother just went to the other stores to get some help repair this…thing but we can't thank you enough!" Someone with a somewhat, gaudy voice pierced the atmosphere. The caravan began to move to the side of the road, causing the two see the scene.

"Loki! Flynn! Back already?" Xion smiled at them, making the Harmonixer's' cheeks flush bright pink. The girl is standing next to a man with thick blonde hair and a very blonde and thick mustache. His clothes seem to be a trend to 1914 or 1915 and very late fashioned. Loki couldn't get a second glance. Somehow, the way that…man is looking at him is making him feel a bit of uncomfortable and irritated.

"Friend of yours, Xion?" Flynn asked her, accidentally letting go of the Harmonixer. Loki let out a yelp and tumbled to the ground, felling face first. "Oh, sorry Loki." Flynn shrugged and bent down again to help him.

"Oh, Flynn, Loki. Did you gather some info?" Anthony walked towards them, his shirt nowhere to be seen as he wiped his sweaty brow with his hand. The man ogled at him.

"Oh Mr. Anthony! Your abs is so hot! I-I-I mean, you have been working out have you, M-Mr. Anthony?" The man continued to gaze at him with awe and, Loki seemed to be the only one who noticed this, lust. The man seems to turn his attention to the two new arrivals. "So, Lady Xion, who is that hot cutie over there?" The man giggled like a…girl as he inquired Xion. "Oh, they are my friends I've told you about. That's Loki and Flynn. Guys, this is Pierre Magimel. He used to be the family tailor of the original Marquez family." She said heartily to them.

"Yes, little Miss Xion is even the most beautiful of the Marquez heritage. Yes, yes, yes, she has the most slimming of all bodices I have ever seen!" Gerard kept rambling about Xion's other constructive and pretty points, keeping Loki and Flynn (and Xion) more blushed than before.

"Okaaaaaaaaayy … Pierre. That's enough of the praising. He he he…" Xion quieted him, her face already flushed with embarrassment. Flynn, however, seem to take notice at what Xion said earlier.

"Hey, you said something about, 'Original Marquez Family'. What does it mean?" He asked the girl who turned to him and replied, "Well, when my mother died, my dad married another woman who had a son. My dad took a trip to the Philippine islands but his plane crashed unexpectedly at the landing track. The woman who my dad remarried took over the Heritage then," Xion sighed softly. "I'm the only living blood line of the original Marquez heritage. The only one who has the original family blood that runs in my veins." Her eyes lingered to the ground where an awkward silence met. Then-

"GAAAAAARGH!" Loki suddenly shouted as he ran off and hid behind Xion, whose eyes is as bewildered as his. "Loki..? What happened?" She asked the Harmonixer pointed at Pierre. "That guy just pinched my butt from behind!" He yelled just as the group guffawed at this gesture.

"Don't you get it Loki? Pierre is a G.A.Y!" Anthony laughed out loud as Loki ran away from Pierre, who tried to get closer to him again. "Get away from me!" He ran for his life when he suddenly bumped into another man.

"Ow! Oooh, my poor head…"

"Oomph… That hurt, Yo."

Loki stood up to meet the stranger as Xion introduced him to her other friend. "Loki, this is Pierre's brother, Gerard. He is a salesman and this is his caravan." Gerard stuck out his hand to shake with his toothy grin and swaying gesture. Loki thought this guy's another gay as well (pretty obvious with the lust in his eyes) yet he shook his hand and greeted, "Yo. I'm Loki." him with one of his silly grins.

"…" Xion tensed.

"…" Anthony's jaw dropped.

"…Er, Loki? Are you…?" Flynn started yet he is afraid of what he may say. The man in question just turned to them with his eyebrows arched. "What?" Then everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>"My name's Kou. Kou Delka. I'm the Magimel brothers' apprentice." A young girl about 14 years old bowed down in front of the group. She's attractive for someone so young, even Flynn is ogling. Her hair's raven brown and braided and tied with a yellow bow. The yellow sundress she wore made her even more pretty even with that plastic slippers and that fake flower on her ear. Anthony flushed pink when she smiled at him. "Well, Lady Xion, do you still collect memorabilia?" Pierre purred while Loki turned away and gagged his mouth while no one is looking. Xion, however, took no notice at Loki and smiled to the vendor. "Why, yes, of course. I still kept that charm you made for me, Pierre. It was beautiful piece of art, and so is your other works." She said while the young girl in the yellow sundress inquired, "Pierre's very busy with his 1915 Magimel Collection, so I will be taking care of his other business; his handicraft making. Please feel free into asking me any questions you have in your mind." She bowed again and smiled at the pink-faced cowboy who's trying to smile back. Loki seemed to notice this as he nudged him and smirked. Anthony just glared at him then continued listening at Xion's conversation.<p>

"Kou, do I have to pay you before giving me one of Pierre's fine works?" Xion cheerfully asked her as Kou's face went embarrassingly red with utter embarrassment. "Oh, actually, I was, kinda hoping to have a flower… a rare kind of flower." She said bashfully, staring at her feet. Anthony thought that this is kinda cute of her. He was actually hoping to have a date with her if their mission is a success and if she agrees.

"Hey, no problem! What flower do you want?" Loki grinned lazily just as he received an awful punch in the shins by, to his surprise, Anthony. "He meant to tell you what kind of flower you would like." The cowboy said apologetically and smiled a little uneasy. His face is still pink but he mustered up the courage to talk to her.

"Well, since you have such a promising face, I think it's best to know what kind of flower you want." Flynn added, arms crossed while Loki grimaced, "Yeah, yeah…"

"Oh, thank you very much!" Kou smiled and bowed again. "Usually, I love flowers by season, but there's this beautiful flower somewhere in an island in the Adriatic Sea near Italy. It's called the Adriatic Magnolia. Please bring me back that flower!" [Start of 'The Adriatic Magnolia Quest' {Xion's Quest}] She pleaded just Xion nodded. "Alright, if we're ever near Italy or that island, we'll go get that flower." Loki then turned to Gerard, who is saying something, "Well, now that we are good friends, let me give this as a token of our friendship." He then gave Loki a point card.

"What's this?"

"That? That's a very special card you can use at any shop at all! If you have one of the, you can build up points whenever you go shopping. The more points you collect, the bigger the discount you can get! Isn't that just fabulous?" Gerard literally purred which made Loki gag.

"Y-yeah, thanks. I guess..?" He muttered pointedly. He then looked at all the objects on display in the caravan. "Hmm, we need five Thera leaves, four Mana leaves, two Pure leaves, a Phoenix Feather, five Talismans of Luck, and those Bike Gloves for me. What do you guys want?" He asked the others just as Xion shot her hand up, child like. "Oh! I want that Battered Lasso and a Shell Bracelet!" She said excitedly just as Anthony perked up.

"Hmm, nice one, you got Harvey's Dream. Handmade by Harvey himself but I think it's more powerful than my Twin Shots. So, a pair of Harvey's Dream and a Coral Lariat."

"Grass Arm Blade for me…" Flynn muttered a bit loud to Loki just as the said young man paid for all their stuff with a ten percent discount. "Hit the ring first." Gerard said mysteriously at Loki, who raised a brow. Suddenly it occurred to him that there's a ring area that needed to hit at the right area, to get his discount.

"You can do it Loki!" Xion cheered.

"Yeah it's only ten percent it will be cake!" Anthony pressed on. As expected the ring appeared, and Loki was ready. He expertly hit all the ring areas (a wink passed to Xion) and posed, grinning from ear to ear. Gerard is not much pleased.

"We will be staying here for a while until we can repair the caravan but feel free to browse to our stuff until then." Kou told them brightly and waved. "Alright, we'll stay for the night at the inn and we'll head out first thing in the morning." The team walked towards the inn, except for Anthony, who stood near Kou, kissed her wrist and smiled sweetly at her, who blushed. "Hope to see you some time, Kou." He winked at her, mimicking what Loki did to Xion earlier. The young girl blushed cutely as Anthony waved at her again while walking his way to the inn, where his team members are looking at him with their grins. Xion was first to react.

"That was so adorable, Anthony." She teased him lightly, making the Australian Cowboy blush bright red.

"He he, hooking up with girls like her, eh, Anthony? Never knew you're into that kind." Loki smirked warmly, nearly able to put his friend into a head nick. Unfortunately for him, Anthony dodged it, making the Harmonixer fell, again, face first into the cemented floor. "You, on the other hand, are a nuisance and you like gay guys." Anthony snickered just as Loki stood up from his spot and glared at the cowboy. Flynn cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I never knew you're interested in gay guys, Loki…" He muttered a bit audibly for him to hear, for him to glare back at him.

"Shaddup! I'm not interested at all!" Loki shouted, and everyone laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, sitting close to the shadows, is a black creature, watching the group intently with its emerald like green eyes. His companion sat next to him and said in a hoarse whisper.<em>

_"Is it them?" It said plainly, enough to make the creature look at him with its scary eyes._

_"Yes, but we need to be careful. Two of them are Harmonixers… They will be out by morning." He replied, turning his back on them as he and his companion walked back into the surrounding darkness of the jungle._

* * *

><p>As Anthony led the group inside the inn, he thought he heard something from the jungle. <em>Whispering?<em> _Is somebody there? _He stared at the jungle for a while, and then shrugged when he can't find anything of interest to him.

"Yo, Anthony, hurry up!" He heard Loki call out to him from the inn as he slowly walked towards there.

* * *

><p>"It had been a very weird day for me, for us, but mostly it is weird for me. We're nearly there to kick that Shadow's ass with our new stuff. I just hope those Magimel brothers won't get in my way. Kou is kinda cute, but then again, I have Xion and Kou's for Anthony. Hahaha! Flynn's a loner!"<p>

-Loki Conrad, 1919

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo! Yeah! Yeah! go Anthony! Get a Girl! And no, I didn't use Koudelka from Koudelka (-_-) I just really like the name. Huzzah! Give praise to a new chapter! XD<strong>

Characters so far:

Name: Loki Conrad  
>Element: Dark<br>Weapon: Bike Gloves

Name: Xion Marquez  
>Element: Water<br>Weapon: Battered Lasso

Name: Anthony Fullbuster  
>Element: Fire<br>Weapon: Harvey's Dream

Name: Flynn Bracker  
>Element: Light<br>Weapon: Grass Arm Blade

**No game/story information for now. I'm still in the middle of thinking if I should put another cameo...just thinking...**

**~Noelle Strife**


End file.
